


Promise You'll Remember That You're Mine

by shitucute



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cock Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Louis in Panties, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitucute/pseuds/shitucute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he doesn’t expect is to see Louis in their bathroom wearing panties. Not even like standard panties, they’re fucking black and sheer so Harry can see Louis’ full arse and there’s even lace trimming the edges. He nearly has a heart attack.</p><p>Harry’s face probably looks like a bright red tomato, and if not then the only other option would be that all his blood is going to his dick, because Louis looks like a fucking wet dream. </p><p>“Oh, you’re back.” Louis looks as nonchalant as ever, when Harry is over here freaking the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise You'll Remember That You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louissass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/gifts).



> Hey, louissass! I hope I followed the prompt to an extent. You gave me three AMAZING prompts, it was really hard to choose between them, so thank you for making it interesting!
> 
> woooah, this took way too long and ended up WAY too long! This was supposed to be about 21k and ended up being around 30k, Jesus Christ. 
> 
> Harry is literally the worst camp counselor ever, but that's because I really have no experience in camps and this is also a really weird camp situation soo yeah!
> 
> I feel incredibly bad for my editor, you probably weren't expecting this to be as much of a commitment as it ending up being, but I hope you enjoyed doing it? Maybe? Idk, I just wanted to thank [Grace](http://achilleus.tumblr.com) for editing this for me when I was in a time of desperate need for someone to beta! That was so incredibly kind of you and I really enjoyed working with you and hope you'll want to work with me again sometime, when I'm more prepared and less of a procrastinating mess haha.
> 
> Also, just a quick thank you to everyone who had a process in making this fic, even if it was just helping me find a new beta! I won't ever forget about it and really appreciated it in my time of crisis! xxxxx

He’s cooing at a sleepy Lux when Lou Teasdale comes walking in. Her eyes are droopy, clearly as tired as her child. Lou has been working a lot lately, considering all the times she’s called Harry over to babysit in the last two weeks. **  
**

Lou crashes on the couch and lets out a big sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. Harry takes it as a cue to wait for her to say something first. Lou keeps her eyes closed for another minute and rubs her hands over her face, then pops back up on the couch. “You’re a real lifesaver, Harry, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably send Lux to a daycare.”

“Ugh, a daycare. Don’t even speak of them.” Lou scrunches her nose and makes grabby hands at Lux. Harry carefully places Lux in Lou’s arms.

“Stressful day at work?” Harry plops down beside Lou on the couch.

“You have no idea.” Lou groans, it looks painful to even talk about. “Our creche--” Lou covers Lux’s ears “--fucking--” Lou drops her hands from Lux’s ears. “--bailed on us last minute. I mean, she did say she might possibly go to America early for Uni, but we didn’t know she was going to leave this early.”

“Excuse me, but what’s a creche?” He literally has no fucking idea, and he’s been babysitting a cranky Lux for the past four hours, while also trying to revise for his final exam. So, he doesn’t have the brainpower currently to sit and nod along, pretending like he knows what it is.

“Oh, you kids know nothing, do you?” Lou says it in a little kid voice and bops Lux on the nose. Lux bursts into giggles, and  Harry can’t help but smile. “A creche is someone who watches over kids while the parents are working, so like what you do for me. It’s a fancy word for nanny, pretty much.”

“Why do you need a creche for a summer vacation?” Even though Harry is from a well-off family, his parents always doted on him and his sister. It was never a distant relationship between the four of them. He never had anything like a creche in his life.

“Rich parents don’t want to deal with their kids on their holidays, they want to lounge by the pool and sip martinis and not have to worry about anything. So, they send their kids over to us for the day and then they get them back at night. We only do the service for six weeks though. I mean, you young adults don’t want to spend your whole summer watching over kids and whatnot.” Lou says, with a certain look in her eye, like she knows the feeling of just wanting to have a fun, relaxing summer free from responsibilities. Harry can relate.

“Hm, I guess I see the appeal.” Harry really doesn’t, but he’s not in the mood to have a deep long conversation about why it’s wrong for parents to not want to have a family holiday with their kids and create lovely memories that they’ll someday reminisce about when they’re old. Right now, he has to study for his final exam. Which is tomorrow. He’s pretty much fucked.

“Our problem is now we don’t have anyone to fill her place, and it’s so hard to find good people on short notice.” Lou rubs her temples and holds her hand out as if she has an invisible wine glass in her hand. Lux starts gurgling and batting her eyelashes, like she’s about to fall asleep. Harry knows the telltale signs by now.

“Want me to get her to bed?” Harry asks, he’s already got his hands out, knowing more or less that Lou is going to say yes.

“Yes please. You lifesaver, you,” Lou mumbles and hands Lux over into Harry’s arms. He coos at Lux for a couple seconds and then Lou’s eyes pop open, grinning at Harry for awhile until finally bursting out with, “Yes! You’d be the perfect creche! You’re so good with kids and you’re so mature for an eighteen year old boy and you actually care, god forbid there’s anyone like you in the world that I’ll find in two weeks or less.” Lou puts her hands together as if she’s praying like her life is on the line. “Please Harry you’ve got to do it. For me? Please, please, it pays well and working at ParcCenters would be such a good opportunity and you know it.” She begs like this for two more minutes, before Harry finally caves.

The real reason he says yes is because she’s making a ruckus and the last thing he needs is a fussy toddler in his hands who just wants to go to sleep.

 

 

Harry supposes he didn’t really see himself working at ParcCenters for his last summer vacation before University, but he hadn’t really planned anything except for hanging out by his pool and getting a tan. He thinks it’ll be good for getting some spending money for University anyways.

He thinks it was the right plan of action and his parents hadn’t really given a fuck either as they’d planned a big retreat cruise all over Europe and promptly told Harry that it was time for him to start being more independent. _Better late than never_ , Harry thinks.

He thinks it won’t be that bad, either. Everyone knows what ParcCenters is; it’s the Disneyland of England, prime spot for rich people to spend tons of money on a cabin in the woods and then send their children to people like Harry to take care of them while they party on yachts or hang by the pool for six weeks. It’d also look great on his job resume because working at ParcCenters is a wet dream for general managers everywhere and the fact that, well, y’know, he works well with kids is always a plus.

Harry’s trying to search for his dorm; it’s supposed to be in a long, one storey building at the far side of the park. Apparently it’s where all the other workers spend their time because most of them don’t live anywhere close to where ParcCenters is, which Harry can relate to because it’s literally in the middle of _nowhere_. That might be part of the retreat appeal.

He has his duffel bag slung over his shoulder and his phone in front of him trying to read the directions. It’s like a miniature labyrinth in here.

_So lov ely to hear you’ll be our new creche for the summer programme._

_Your room number is 102, you’ll be bunking with our lifeguard Louis Tomlinson. There’s a map from the parking lot to the dormitory below._

__

_If you have any questions don’t hesitate to call Liam Payne our organizer, here’s his number: 08163 960908_

_Your schedule for the kids should be sent to you later tonight!_

 

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lou Teasdale xx_

Harry thinks it’s a pretty shitty map for directions so once he gets into the building he just kind of wanders around until he sees a sign pointing ahead for dorms; he follows them and hopes for the best. He just keeps walking down the hall until he reaches what he assumes is his room number. Harry fishes the key that they had given him at the front desk out of his pocket and fiddles with the lock a bit before finally getting the door open. Coordination has never been his strong suit.

Harry opens the door and is ready to promptly fall over in his bed with exhaustion. It had been a long drive from Holmes Chapel. What he gets, though, is what looks like two figures wrestling under the sheets on the top bunk bed.

“If you do that again I’m going to push you off the fucking bed, do you hear me?” One of the voices mumbles angrily. The person sound like a very annoyed pixie and it makes Harry smile. The other figure makes a move that makes it look like they punched the pixie person.

“Oh, you fucking did it now, you snapback wearing prick. Go do your fucking job, Liam!” The other voice starts laughing hysterically while the pixie one struggles under the sheets, thrashing around like a fish out of water.

Harry thinks he should probably make his presence known. He clears his throat, quite loudly if he admits it, and the figures both stop moving. One of them pokes their head out of the sheets, fluffed up hair and blue eyes darting around to spot who disturbed them. Once his eyes land on Harry, Harry raises his hand in an awkward wave. The guy narrows his eyes in response, then he punches the other person under the sheets, throws them off himself and promptly runs out of the room. Harry thinks he didn’t even have shoes on. It happens so fast, that Harry is stunned, standing there with his bag over his shoulder and his eyes wide in astonishment. He’s certainly never received that kind of reaction before, but he guesses new things happen everyday.

The other guy finally raises his head from the sheets, a snapback sitting askew on his head. He’s running his hand over his bicep, probably where the cute pixie boy had punched him. The guy looks at Harry and smiles sheepishly.

“You must be Harry, right?” He stands up off the bed, but he does it so quickly that he knocks his head on the ceiling above him. “Ow, fuck.” He rubs his head and jumps off the bed landing on the floor graciously, then he offers his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry cringes at him, but shakes his hand anyways. “The one and only.”

The guy takes his hand off his head and smiles at Harry. He looks a bit like a teddy bear, Harry thinks. “You must be Louis then?” The reaction Harry gets is instantaneous.

“Oh god, no. I’m Liam, Liam Payne. I’m the organizer of this whole programme. I was just checking up on all the rooms.” Liam points to the open door. “That guy who just ran out is Louis. A bit of a handful but he’s loads of fun, promise.” Liam looks sincere, even if his smile looks a bit strained like he’s recounting tons of times Louis has been a handful. He probably is.

“Oh, okay.” Harry doesn’t really know what to say at this point, awkwardness seeping through slowly.

“This is your first time here, right?” Liam asks and he picks up a clipboard that had been discarded on the floor, probably before Harry had even gotten here.

“Yep. I’m the new creche, looking forward to the next six weeks.” Harry shifts his bag around his shoulder, his muscles feeling a bit tense. He had packed for six weeks after all. He can’t believe he just walked in on his boss _canoodling_ with his roommate. He doesn’t want to make it awkward but also how does he not? “It’s great to meet you boss - sir?” Harry isn’t really sure what to call him. Liam looks to be about his age, probably a year or two older, so it seems weird calling him _sir_.

“Oh god, just call me Liam. I’m technically your boss, but I’d just rather not.” Liam’s face flushing, obviously flustered. Good to know he’s just as embarrassed as Harry is with this situation. “Yeah, anyways, it’s loads of fun. Everyone here is super nice. Want me to show you around? You’ll probably need to know the lay of the land if you’re starting tomorrow.” Liam smiles and this time it looks genuine. He seems very fond of the camp.

“Yeah, that would be great. Just let me put my stuff down and I’ll be right there.” Harry steps behind Liam and puts his bag down on the crisp white sheets of the bottom bunk.

 

 

Liam shows him around the whole park and it’s kind of crazy. They walk towards the lobby, exiting the dormitory section they have for the counselors and some other workers that live on the campus. The lobby is obviously the same as when Harry first came through it earlier, but now he really has a chance to look at it, he thinks it’s like something that would be at the Ritz-Carlton. The lobby is decked out with a receptionist that has a marble stone desk, if you can even call it that, and the floors are all marble. It’s a sharp contrast to the blue carpet in the dormitories. Must all be for show, Harry thinks to himself.

“Follow me.” Liam gestures to Harry and leads him outside to a path of gravel. If Harry looks hard enough, past the building he’s sure he can see where he parked his car.

Liam starts walking to the right though, following one of the various paths of the gravel. They walk for a solid two minutes before ending up at a big building that has little kids’ handprints on the side of it; it looks like a finger painting catastrophe, but Harry can spot the sentimental value it must have to some people.

Liam pushes the revolving door open to reveal a humongous canteen, bigger than the one at Harry’s old primary school and that one was _ginormous_.The one from primary school is tiny in comparison.

“This is the canteen.” Liam gestures all big, waving his arms out in front of him. “Usually, this place is packed with people but sadly, not today. People are still hustling and bustling their way around,” Liam explains, “I don’t even think Niall is in yet.” Liam walks around the big room over to where the kitchen area must be, leaning in and looking around the kitchen, then marking something on his clip-board.

He looks back at Harry, who is still gaping at the interior of the canteen. “Niall’s a prodigy, studied abroad at some fancy French culinary school. ParcCenters was lucky to snatch him up for the camp these next six weeks, he’s cooked for us before but we weren’t sure if he was going to make it this year.” Liam walks back over to Harry, Harry’s listening to Liam but he’s not paying all of his attention on him; he’s still kind of astonished at the size of it, really.

“Seems like a lot of people aren’t coming back.” Harry notices. Liam looks around bittersweetly.

“Yeah; I guess everyone’s going to University and stuff.” He has a bit of a twinkle in his eye when he says it; reminiscing about former counselors, most likely. He shrugs his shoulders and starts walking. “C’mon, we’ve got to finish this tour before it gets too late.” Liam walks out of one of the side entrances, leaving Harry to bumble after him. Liam starts to lead him for a couple of minutes before Harry knows where they’re going. They really should give people a customary map or something.

When they stop walking, Harry inspects where they are with a confused look on his face, eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

“A pool? But -” Harry points to where the lake is and then looks back to the pool, stunned into silence. He knows of crazy rich people, even partied with a couple, but this is an all time low. “Why do you guys need a pool if there’s a lake _right there_?” Harry asks, finally mustering up the mouth movement to say it.

Liam laughs, “Mostly it’s because they can regulate the pool temperature and not the lake temperature? Also, I think some of the kids you’re looking after tomorrow don’t know how to swim, so we can’t send them off into a daunting lake so soon.” Liam sounds like he’s explained this multiple times before, but Harry nods his head and agrees.

They start off on the gravel path again, until Liam stops and points over to a shabby looking shed. It’s arguably the least intimidating looking thing in this whole place. “That’s where all the kayaks and pool toys and such are kept. Also some of your activities that you’re asked to do with the kids should be in there, like artsy stuff and what not.”

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll be sure to check it out.” Harry puts his hands in his pockets while Liam and him take off again. Liam’s rambling about the history of ParcCenters or something, but Harry’s just tuning him out and nodding at what seems like appropriate times.

“Over there is where the parents for the kids stay; the park goes on for maybe about an acre or so more that way. There’s more sections of the park like this one out there.” Liam is pointing across the lake and Harry thinks he can make out the faint sightings of three storey log cabins that look brand spanking new. Damn rich people, but then again he’s one to talk.

They make it back to the dorms fifteen minutes later, having to stop on occasion for Liam to explain some of the park’s other features and locations. There’s no doubt in Harry’s mind that Liam was, at some point, a boy scout.

Harry stops at the front of the building, but Liam just keeps on walking. Harry raises his eyebrow in question, Liam looks back at him and chuckles. “Follow me, I’ve got one more thing to show you, but it’s a little bit off of the beaten path,” Liam says, walking off into the forest a little whiles away. Harry runs after him, making sure not to lose him; the last thing he needs is to get lost on his first day.

Liam stops on the outskirts of a mini little clearing, there’s a burned out fire there with ashes scattered and logs for people to sit on arranged around the fire. “This is where all the counselors and some of the workers hang out once a week. It’s to let off some steam because it can get a bit stressful at times, so it’s nice to have it.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“Oh, it is, we all camp out here for a couple hours and just chill. Sometimes Niall brings his guitar and we’ll all sing old campfire songs. It’s totally a blast. Also, Niall makes the best s’mores in the history of forever.” Liam’s eyes twinkle a bit, he really seems to love this place. “We’re having a party tonight, around six-ish. You should come, it’s kind of a free-for-all after dinner.”

Harry nods his head and smiles.“That sounds like a lot of fun, count me in.” Liam beams at Harry’s reply and they start walking back to the dormitories. While, in the middle of their walk Liam stops them in front of a rock.

“If you ever get a bit lost, try to find this weird little rock, it’s shaped like a rabbit and if you just go straight you’ll end up at the campground.” Harry nods his head in understanding and then they start off again. “We really should make a bit of a path to get out here.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea. I tend to get lost easily and that probably wouldn’t be a fun time. Can you imagine the headlines for the paper? _Cheshire Boy Goes Missing In ParcCenters’ Forests; Hasn’t Been Spotted for Days._ ” Harry says in a dramatic newscaster voice. It earns him a bit of a laugh from Liam.

“I’ll be sure to write it down, I’ll make it happen, don’t worry.”

“I feel I can count on you to get it done.” Liam nods his head in affirmation; he really seems like a determined person.

They end up back at the entrance of the dormitory. “Well, I’m going to go to the canteen and make sure Niall is there prepping dinner. You can just head to your dorm and chill for awhile if you like. Dinner is from four to six pm, so don’t miss it!” Liam is clutching his clip-board tight to his chest.

“I’ll make sure I won’t!” Harry says, with a smile on his face.

“It was really nice to meet you.” Liam reaches over to hug Harry. Harry accepts the hug and squeezes him while Liam gives him a pat on the back; it’s a real bro hug.

“You too. See you tonight!.” Harry waves as Liam scampers off in the direction of the canteen.

Harry decides to head back to his room so he can properly unpack and escape the steadily cooling air. On his way back Harry looks around and tries to memorize little unique points so that he can make his way back to the campfire later.

His room is empty when he comes back, his bag still on the bottom bunk. He didn’t really notice it before, but the walls are a blank creamish color with nothing on them and the sheets are a crisp white; it’s really quite boring. He wishes he had brought some posters to hang up or at least _something_ to make the room a little more lively.

Harry lays down on the bed and puts his hands underneath his head. He closes his eyes, only meaning to keep them closed for a couple minutes, but he ends up falling asleep.

When Harry wakes up, the sun has gone down and he’s freezing. He scrambles off the bed to get his phone from his bed to check what time it is. The phone reads 6:07pm. He’s not that hungry, so he slips a warm jumper over his head and tucks his phone in his jeans pocket and leaves for the campfire. He leaves his still unpacked bag on the floor, reminding himself to get around to it later.

Harry follows some little signs hung up that point him in the right direction until he gets to the campfire, only getting lost a couple of times, which he counts as a win. He passes the weird rock shaped like a rabbit and knows that he’s close; he can also hear the rumbling of people talking.

Harry steps out into the flat terrain and skims the little crowd of fifteen or so people, trying to find Liam’s familiar face. Harry spots him at what looks like a little s’mores table; he’s talking to a guy with blonde hair who is laughing hysterically. Harry thinks this must be Niall, but he’s not too sure.

He goes to head on over there, but while he’s walking, he spots the guy who had left the room earlier. Louis, he remembers; his roommate. Louis is throwing fake punches at a guy with black hair. The person looks faintly annoyed but then latches onto Louis’ torso and Louis freaks out he squirms, trying to bite the guy’s hand once. People are looking at them, laughing and smiling like Louis does this all the time.

Harry thinks that Louis is gorgeous. He has a bit of scruff on his chin and his hair looks incredibly soft; Harry would kill to run his hands through it. Louis is wearing Adidas joggers that are falling off his hips and the sight of Louis squirming about has Harry’s mouth watering.

“Hey, it’s Harry!” Harry snaps out of his Louis induced trance to look over to Liam and the blonde guy, Liam waves him over and Harry walks over to both of them. Liam looks a bit tipsy, his inhibitions probably let a bit loose. The blonde guy is behind the table, with a little apron on.

“Hi.” Harry greets, he shakes out his hair and redoes his fringe so that it sits right on his forehead. He reaches his hand out for the blonde guy to shake. “I’m Harry, as Liam already mentioned.” The blonde guy chuckles a little, a shit eating grin on his face.

“I’m Niall, it’s nice to meet you.” He shakes Harry’s hand with a hell of a lot of energy, Harry already likes him.

“He’s our cook for the next six weeks, a prodigy if I do say so myself. His cooking is phenomenal.” The cup of beer in Liam’s hand sloshes around when he talks. Harry reminds himself to get some later.

“Oh, stop it you.” It doesn’t look entirely like he wants Liam to stop complimenting him. It almost makes Harry snort, thank god he doesn’t though. He doesn’t need his first impression to be a horrid laugh.  “Wanna try one of my famous s’mores?” Niall wiggles his eyebrows.

“What makes them famous?” Harry looks down at all the various ingredients spread out on the table.

“Made with love, care and also ghiradelli dark chocolate, but don’t tell anybody.” Niall tells it with little sparkles in his eyes. Harry has a suspicion that if Niall was muted he would think Niall was talking about the love of his life.

“Sounds fancy.” Harry eyes the little chocolate squares that are lined up.

“You have no idea, mate. Best things I’ve ever had in my life.” Niall beams again at the compliment and Harry now notices that Liam has a bit of a high flush in his cheeks, probably had a few too many drinks.

“I guess I’ll have to try one then.” Harry smiles and Liam pats him on his back. Niall makes the s’more fast and then Harry’s sat down in front of one of the logs, slowly munching on the delicious s’more, Harry thinks it might be his new favorite thing.

Harry’s staring absently at the fire when someone breaks him from his focus on the flames.

“So you’re taking over Jade’s job, right?” The black haired guy from earlier asks. Harry darts his eyes around  the campfire, because he’s not sure if the guy is talking to him or not. He points to himself in question. The black haired guy nods and smiles softly, though Louis next to him scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Harry raises an eyebrow, “Yes, I am.” Harry stares at Louis when he’s talking; at least, it feels a bit like a challenge when Louis keeps staring back at him intently.

“That’s cool. Jade was like a sister. Great with kids.” Louis’ eyes are giving him a once over, surveying him. Harry smirks at him and then looks back to the first guy who had spoken to him.

“Sounds like I’ve got big shoes to fill. I’m Harry, by the way.” He would usually give him a hand-shake, but there’s a blazing hot fire separating the two of them and it would be awkward for Harry to get up and go all the way over to them.

“I’m Zayn and this is Louis.” Zayn nudges Louis as if to get Louis to say something but Louis just blinks his eyes at him.

Harry grins and takes a sip from his beer.

“How old are you, anyway?” Louis asks, his eyebrows raised in question.

“Turned eighteen a couple months ago.” Harry says, cool and collected, and it seems to make Louis flush a bit, like he’s been caught out for something. He covers it quickly though and just pushes his lips out in a pout and looks away from Harry. Louis decides instead to call out to a drunken Liam who stumbles his way over to them. Harry tries to hide a smile in his beer.

For the rest of the campfire, Harry can’t seem to focus on anything but Louis. Louis is a little shit for the whole night and Harry can’t stop smiling. It’s incredibly endearing to see Louis steal things from his friends’ plates of food. Louis somehow convinced Liam to jump into the lake butt naked and while Liam was submerged, Louis stole his clothes. Liam chased him  around for about five minutes before Louis threw the clothes into the air, running away back to the campfire out of breath and beautiful. Harry also notices the little things Louis does, like when he grabs Liam a towel before he convinced him to jump into the lake and then left it where he thought Liam was gonna get out, swapping it for the clothes he stole.

Some people try to talk to Harry and introduce themselves and he really tries to focus on what they’re saying, but Louis will always say something really loud or laugh obnoxiously. Harry always seems to lose his focus.

Harry doesn’t know how long everyone stays at the bonfire, but it’s an unspoken decision that everyone should head back to the dormitory. In the hustle and bustle of everyone getting back to the dorms, Harry loses sight of Louis. Everyone is laughing and talking, crowding around each other and carrying some of Niall’s equipment.

He bites his lip and turns to look for where Louis might be, but he’s nowhere in sight. Someone claps their hand on Harry’s shoulder, he jumps; Harry is embarrassingly easy to scare. He turns around to see Liam standing there with a big dopey smile on his face. “Did you have fun?” He pulls Harry under his arm, as they walk back.

“Yeah loads, I’m pretty nervous for tomorrow though.” Harry’s fingers play with his lip, a stupid nervous habit that he has yet to drop.

“Don’t be! You’ll be great, I’m pretty sure you charmed the pants off of everyone tonight. Besides, it’s only about five or eight kids you’re looking after?” Liam looks down at his hands as if he’s trying to count. “I don’t know, I can’t think of the exact number right now.”

“That’s fine.” Harry laughs, he doesn’t know what he was worried about. It’s all gonna work itself out.

“Okay, well this is your room. Really nice meeting you today, I’ll probably see you sometime tomorrow.” Liam releases Harry from under his arm and pushes his shoulder playfully.

“Yeah, same. See you tomorrow.” Harry calls out while Liam saunters off, probably to his own room.

Harry opens the door to find the room empty, and the lights are off in their tiny bathroom. Harry’s bag is still on the bottom bunk, waiting to be unpacked. He’s too tired to do anything of the sorts right now. He checks the top bunk real quick to make sure Louis isn’t in it. He isn’t. Harry tries really hard not to feel disappointed.

Harry quickly strips to his pants, ruffles his hair and then puts it back into it’s rightful place on his forehead. He hops into bed, tuckered out from the day he’s had, the sheets feel crisp and unslept in and not to mention cold, only a light bed sheet and a small blanket to keep him warm. He falls asleep instantly.

 

 

His eyes jerk open, his eyes dart around but the room is still dark. The little alarm clock on the dresser says it’s 12:10am. Why the bloody fuck is he up at this hour? The answer comes from the light switching off in the bathroom and a drunk Louis opening the door. Harry stays completely still, not wanting to be caught staring. He watches as Louis stumbles around the room, trying to tiptoe around but failing miserably. When he’s climbing the ladder to get up to the top bunk, he must stub his toe or something because he yelps in pain.

“Bloody fuck, shit,” he says, his voice in a low whisper. It takes everything in Harry to refrain from asking if he’s okay, because he has a feeling that if he does Louis’ going to be embarrassed and not speak to him ever again. Harry can’t have that.

Louis climbs up into his bed and falls onto the mattress; it squeaks under Louis’ weight and Harry can hear the little ruffling around noises the sheets make when Louis shifts back and forth. Louis snuffles a little and then he goes still, calm little puffs of air that Harry has to stay completely still to hear. Harry falls asleep to the sound of Louis breathing.

 

 

Harry jolts up in bed hours later, slightly freaking out because the sun is up outside and he doesn’t know what time it is. He looks over to the clock on the dresser and it reads, 9:20am. Shit, he can’t be late on his first day; not only is it disrespectful but the parents are going to have to wait too. He refuses to be an irresponsible eighteen year old.

He throws off the sheets and dashes into the bathroom to shower quickly and  brush his teeth, then scrambles through his bag for the ParcCenters shirt that they had asked him to wear for the duration of the six weeks.

He pulls the green shirt out and a pair of his jeans shorts that he hasn’t worn in forever but for decided to bring in case of intense heat or pool side activities. It was a stupid decision because now Harry is going to have to show off his gangly, long legs that he usually has no control over.

He says to himself _fuck it_ and puts them on after he’s finished brushing his teeth. Harry slips on his nike running shoes and practically sprints to the lobby his hair flopping all over the place. He doesn’t even have enough time to realize Louis wasn’t even in the room, probably already at his job, god, Harry’s going to be in so much trouble.

He stops running when he steps foot into the lobby, he can see Liam’s back as he talks to six kids, their parents nowhere to be seen. Harry feels like a rock in his stomach, but he quickly walks to where they are.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I didn’t set an alarm and I woke up late and-”

“Harry, what are you talking about? You’re right on time.” Liam’s giving him an odd look, like Harry looks a bit crazy and he probably does; hair falling askew on his face and jean shorts that show off his pale as fuck legs.

“What? I was supposed to be here at nine it’s 9:20, I’m so late.” Now Harry’s confused as well, because the clock had said 9:20 when he woke up and it’s probably like 9:45 now.

Liam looks down at his watch, it’s one of those cheap one that can go under water. “No, it’s 8:59, you’re right on time.” Liam shows Harry his watch to prove his point and Harry stares at the watch intently, expecting it to magically change time.

“B-but the clock in my room? It said it was 9:20 and?” Harry cuts himself off, because it’s all a bit weird but he guesses the room clock was wrong? He’s all around confused, but he has a job to do, damn it.

“Well, I’ll send someone to look at it, so that this doesn’t happen again. Sorry, that that happened but, well, gotta keep going. Here’s your agenda for the day,” Liam hands Harry a clipboard, “and here are your children for the day!” Liam points to the kids beady eyes that are staring them both down. There’s three girls and three boys and one of the girls starts giggling with her hand over her mouth. Harry doesn’t blame her because he probably looks ridiculous.

“Good luck, I’ve got to go check up on how everyone else is doing. I won’t forget about that clock, I’ll make sure it gets fixed.” Liam walks away and waves goodbye to him and the kids.

Harry sighs and then turns back to the kids, they’re all still staring at him expectantly. They all have little backpacks that look filled to the brim with stuff. Harry takes a deep breath and lets go of the stressful morning he’s had.

“Hi! My name’s Harry, it’s nice to meet you guys.” Harry sticks out his hand for everyone to shake. “Since I introduced myself we should introduce you guys to each other too! How about we go down the line and you can tell me your name and something you like to eat.” They all nod their heads in understanding and Harry smiles at them, they all look quite intelligent.

Harry points at a girl with two long braids in her hair, “Why don’t you start, sweetheart.” She blushes at Harry and plays with her backpack.

“My name’s Meredith and I like to eat,” she purses her lips like she’s really trying to think about it, “pasta!” She says proudly after a moment.

Harry beams at her, “Can’t complain about that, pasta is delicious.” She smiles at Harry and well, Harry _really_ loves kids. He’s already attached.

They go down the line and Harry can already pick out a couple that are going to be a handful, but the rest seem pretty mellow. The agenda says to take them to the pool for a couple of hours and then they go to lunch, then they get to go looking for some creepy crawlies around the little patch of forest, near the pool area. At the bottom of the page is a little list of all the bugs they have to find, along with pictures for the children to use as a reference. Then they’re supposed to meet with the parents back in the lobby at around four.

The kids are very responsible for kids so young and tiny. The youngest kid is around nine, but Harry still makes sure to keep a close eye on them. He walks behind them and watches them all talk together, little friend groups already clicking.

When they get to the pool, they head to the bathrooms to change into their swimming gear. They all file out one by one and Harry only chastise them once for fooling around; he’s liking this group already. “Did you guys bring sunscreen?” It’s not too hot, but the sun is out and Harry’s not getting in trouble for sunburns, oh no.

They all nod their heads, “Let’s put it on before we go into the water, okay?” They all answer with an unenthusiastic yes. Harry can relate about not wanting to put on sunscreen but it doesn’t take much for skin to burn and he’s not taking the risk.

After Harry’s checked their sunscreen, they all stand in front of the pool and Harry gives them all a swimming test, making sure that the kids can handle themselves in the water. All of them pass with flying colors, which is a bit ironic considering they’re swimming. But Harry thinks that saying they all pass with swimming colors would be a bit too punny even for him, which is saying something,

They all jump into the pool, splashing each other and disrupting the other guests who are there. Harry chuckles at them, but then stops when he looks up and sees Louis sitting on the lifeguard chair, looking hotter than hell. Harry gulps; Louis is in little red board shorts and he looks like he’s rubbed baby oil all over his body.  He’s practically _glistening_. He’s also wearing these stupid sunglasses on that make him look cooler than Lana Del Rey. Harry drinks in Louis’ body, like he’s a tall glass of water -- that’s not the right words, though; more like a short, curvy, tan gorgeous glass of water.

It’s almost painful for Harry to look away, but he has to do his job and he has to do it well. He can’t help but sneak a couple looks at Louis anyway. Harry sits on the edge of the pool, the water up to his knees, watching over the kids playing in the water. They start playing a marco polo game and Harry really wishes he had been smart enough to bring his swimsuit because it looks like they’re having a lot of fun.

Harry’s back suddenly goes cold, something blocking the sun. He looks behind him to see what it is and almost falls into the water from pure shock. Louis’ towering over  him and Harry actually has to peer up to look at his face. Not to mention Louis’ crotch is right in front of Harry’s face; he tries really hard not to look at it.

Harry coughs and looks back up at Louis, “Hey.” Louis steps to the side, leaving the sun beaming in Harry’s face. Harry quickly covers his eyes and Louis moves to sit next to him.

“Hi.” Louis puts his sunglasses on his head and looks over to Harry, smiling. “How have they been so far?” Louis nods his head over to the kids playing in the pool. John has his eyes closed and is reaching around aimlessly trying to find someone. All the others are giggling and trying to avoid him.

“Great! They’re all being pretty well behaved. I’m surprised, to say the least.” Harry smiles, because well he is pretty surprised. He was worried about handling six kids, but they’ve all been really nice to him.

“Have any trouble this morning?” Louis asks, nonchalantly, kicking his legs in and out of the pool. Harry’s eyebrows furrow. Why would he ask that? Louis hadn’t even been in the room and there’s not way that Liam had told Louis about his mishap with the clock.

Unless he had --

“You messed with the clock didn’t you?” Harry scowls at him. There’s not really any heat behind it, because really how could he be mad at someone as pretty as Louis? He still is a bit frustrated though.

Louis just starts cackling, heaving forwards and holding his stomach, Harry pouting at him. He’s not into practical jokes. Louis looks up at him and rolls his eyes, “Toughen up, Curly. I do it to all of my roommates, it’s a ritual of sorts.” Louis puts his sunglasses over his eyes.

Harry didn’t really notice it before, but Louis’ pressed up awfully close to him. Louis could have sat further away, but instead their bodies are touching and Harry can feel his warmth slowly seep into him, making Harry’s skin tingle.

“If you do it to everyone, I guess it’s not that bad.” Harry definitely doesn’t feel disappointed about not being the only one. Definitely not.

“That’s the spirit.” Louis leans back, his throat fully exposed as well as the rest of him. Harry has to drag his eyes away from so that he doesn’t seem like a massive creep. “So, what are you doing with them after the pool?”

“The plan is to go to lunch and then I think we’re going to go hunting for bugs and stuff.” Harry recites the list, pretty sure that’s all they’re doing.

“Oh, sounds like fun. If you want there’s some nets and stuff in the shed close to the lake a little ways that way.” Louis points somewhere off to his right, Harry thinks he knows where he’s talking about. “You could use it to help catch them.”

“Well, I don’t think that we’ll catch them, probably just stare at them for awhile and then move on, but thank you.”

“Oh? Little nature enthusiast, you are.” Louis raises his eyebrows at him.

“I guess; just don’t wanna trap them, you know, could accidentally move them out of their home, it’d be pretty cruel.” Harry shrugs his shoulder and shakes his hair out, pushing it back in it’s place.

“Of course not, love.” Louis stays with him for awhile by the pool just watching the kids play, legs brushing sometimes. It gives Harry chills each time.

The kids eventually get restless, moaning and groaning about something or another. Some of them get out of the pool and start running around the outside of the pool. Harry has to get up and pull them aside to tell them that slipping and hurting themselves on the harsh concrete wouldn’t be a good idea. They nod their heads and then jump back into the pool with the others. Louis even indulges and starts to play with the kids, when he sees that another lifeguard is on duty. He throws the kids up and letting them plop down back into the pool. The kids squeal in excitement each time, clapping their hands and asking for more. Harry tries really hard not to fond too much.

When Louis gets out of the pool he looks like a wet dream, water droplets cascading from his shoulders. The sun hits him in exactly the right light, making him glow, beams of light surrounding him and accentuating his slight curves. Harry stares at his arse for an unreasonable length of time. Louis runs his hands through his hair and turns his body just right to Harry, like he knows exactly what he's doing to Harry and doesn't even care.

Louis shoots him a smirk and grabs a towel from his station, rubbing himself up and down to dry himself off. Harry gulps and turns back to the kids, trying to shake the arousal stirring in his gut.

He doesn't stay at the pool for much longer, his and the kids’ stomachs growling with hunger. They all wave goodbye to Louis, who’s now back in his lifeguard chair. Louis gives them a two wave salute and then they're on their way to the canteen.

Lunch goes by fast, he tries to get the kids to put at least one vegetable or fruit on their plate and for the most part they all do, even though they put up a fight at first. After lunch they all go to the patch of forest between the pool and the canteen, Harry has them all wear a brightly colored paper hats from the canteen and then gives them all little notebooks so that they can try and draw the things they see.

It's hard work to make sure that they all don't go gallivanting off, but Harry thinks he does a pretty solid job keeping them all together. Jonathan, one of the nicest ten year old boys Harry has ever met, is a pretty skilled artist. Jonathan concentrates very hard when he spots a cave cricket and Harry thinks it's adorable to watch him scrunch up his face and draw.

When they're all finished and they've still got about fifteen minutes left, Harry takes them back to the canteen to sneak them some snacks. Niall willingly gives them the brownies he had baked awhile ago with a finger pressed to his lips and a mischievous smile on his face. Harry thinks Niall and him are going to get along splendidly.

Harry drops them off right on schedule, Liam's standing there already talking to some of the parents who had come early. Liam turns and sees them all walking over, he raises his hand and waves.

"How did it go?" Liam comes up to him and asks.

"It went great! They're all really great kids and surprisingly not that hard to handle." Harry ruffles Meredith's hair; she blushes and smiles.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Liam pats him on the back and leads him and the kids over to where the parents are. Liam introduces Harry and the parents ask Harry all about his life and what not.

Jonathan's mother is the last one to show up. She apologizes profusely, saying a certain phone conference had run late. Harry convinced her that it's fine and then Harry's standing alone in the lobby, waving goodbye to Jonathan. Harry smiles to himself at a job well done.

Harry chills in his room until dinner time. He feels like Gemma would make fun of him for being so antisocial but he kind of just wants to take a nap and check on what’s happening on social media. If that means creepily stalking Louis on Instagram, sue him. Or actually don’t, he’s just insanely curious.

It takes him awhile to find his instagram but then he goes back to the email Lou sent him and figures out his last name: Tomlinson. Harry thinks it suits him, in a way only a last name can.

Harry searches Louis Tomlinson and an account name, _louist91_ , pops up. The profile picture looks enough like Louis. Harry clicks on the profile, praying to whatever god is watching him right now that his account isn’t private. It works, because Louis’ account is public.

Louis’ pictures consist of him partying with his friends and cute selfies with who Harry assumes to be his mother and sisters. Harry has to resist from liking any of them, because it would be insanely creepy for him to follow Louis after only a couple days of knowing him. He doesn’t need Louis to think he’s a stalker.

Harry sends a text to his family’s group chat, telling them that he’s doing well and that it’s been a blast so far. He then shuts his phone off and nestles into his pillow with his arms crossed.

 

He wakes up and it looks like the sun is about to set. He rubs his eyes and tries to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Harry gets up and walks over to the canteen, it’s packed. The area is filled with counselors and workers and the selection of food looks delicious, even if it isn’t the healthiest thing Harry’s seen in his short lived life. Harry’s stomach grumbles and he realizes that he didn’t eat much at lunch today. Hadn’t really gotten around to it, with watching over the kids and all.

Harry picks out pretty much one of everything and thanks Niall for the beautiful spread. He looks around and is trying to choose what table to sit at when he spots Liam over by the middle of the canteen. Liam catches his eyes and waves his hand, gesturing for Harry to come over to them.

He walks over to the table and carefully sets his big plate of food down on the table. Harry sits down and looks up to see Louis sitting across from him. Harry gives him a smile and Louis gives his food a once over.

“Hungry much?” Louis picks at the food he has left on his plate.

“I actually didn’t have much for lunch today, so yes, I am,” Harry retorts and digs into his food, just to spite him.

“Have you eaten _anything_ today?” Louis sounds scandalized, his fringe falling softly over his forehead. Harry thinks he would very much like to run his hands through it.

“No.” Harry shovels some more food into his mouth, avoiding the question.

“Oh my god, you’re useless.” Louis rolls his eyes and puts his fork down, leaning back on his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

“Hey,” Harry protests, dragging out the word. He’s mildly offended, but Louis just laughs at him and starts talking to Liam. Harry can’t help but stare at him; he’s entranced as he watches Louis talk, his hands flying everywhere and he seems to have a habit where he fixes his fringe every other second; little delicate hands reaching out to fix his soft, soft hair. Harry sucks a bit too hard on his straw, chewing on it slightly just thinking about running his hands through Louis’ hair and maybe tugging on it a bit to see if Louis would like it. He’d probably do anything to hear the sounds Louis would make or see Louis’ face when he comes.

Harry chokes on his water, the liquid sliding down the wrong tube. He splutters water all over his section of the table. Harry wasn’t focusing on anything but Louis, but apparently he should’ve been. Everyone gives him worried looks, Liam even patting him on the back, while Louis just sits and stares at him with an amused smile on his face. Harry’s starting to think Louis likes seeing him in pain.

The rest of dinner consists of much of the same thing: Harry staring at Louis, and Louis dropping subtle hints that he knows Harry’s staring at him. He even has the audacity to call Harry out on it.

“Can you stop giving me your creeper face?” Harry’s face dropped, and his mouth drawn into a sad frown.“Oh great, now you’re a sad frog.” Louis rolls his eyes and stands up, extending his arms over his head, stretching side to side.

His shirts lifts up enough that Harry can see a peek at his stomach and a hint of some light pink fabric that Harry can’t quite identify. It definitely doesn’t look like any type of underwear Harry’s ever seen, but that’s all Harry can think because then Louis’ shirt is back down and his hands are slammed on the table.

“Eyes up here, pretty boy.” Louis leans across the table and has two fingers in front of his face pointing to his eyes. Harry nods at him solemnly; he feels bad but also kind of turned on. Something is seriously wrong with him. Then Louis’ gone, leaving the table with a nearly drooling Harry in his wake.

After dinner Harry heads back to his room, he cautiously opens the door and peeks inside of the room, not sure if Louis is there or not. Harry steps into the room when he realizes Louis’ not. **  
**

Harry makes sure to set his alarm for seven-thirty, setting it right by his bed so that he’ll hear it. He wonders where Louis is and what he’s doing since he never seems to come back to the dorm room. Harry falls asleep with thoughts of Louis running around his head.

 

Harry stirs awake to the alarm of rumba going off. He presses his head into the pillow and groans lightly. He stays there for a couple of minutes and then sleepily gets up, rubbing at his face.

He looks at the bathroom and sees Louis there brushing his teeth. Louis’ got foam dripping from his mouth and another pair of red swimming shorts on. His hair looks like he just got out of bed, but it’s artfully done and it makes Harry’s insides swoon.

“Oi, look who’s finally up.” Louis says, his mouth still filled with toothbrush and spit.

Harry rubs his face, trying to rid the sleep from his eyes. “Yep, actually got up on time today, glad to find no one messed with the clock today.”

“I would never.” Louis puts his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

Harry snorts.“Mhm.”

“God, what kind of person do you take me for?” Louis spits in the sink and then swishes some water in his mouth.

“A menace.” Harry mutters, lowly, putting some toothpaste on his toothbrush. Louis leans over and hits his dick, hard. “Ow, what the fuck?” Harry keels over in pain, his toothbrush forgotten momentarily.

“You know what that was for, Curly.” Louis points at him with a smirk on his face. “See you later.” Louis reaches up to ruffle Harry’s hair and then he’s out the door.

Harry tries not to smile at the fact that Louis ruffled his hair and that he had to go on his tiptoes to reach. His dick though, is still pretty confused because Louis just caused him pain while still looking like the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

****  
  
  


The kids are a dream, a beautiful dream where all children are nice and kind. It kind of boggles Harry’s mind a bit. He expected to be handling at least a couple of brats, but they’re all level headed. They probably know more about life and circumstances than Harry does.

They tie-dye ParcCenters t-shirts and have karaoke sessions and that’s all just before lunch. By the time he sends the kids back home they’re clinging to his leg and begging him to not let them leave. Harry’s smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

Harry’s walking back to his room when Liam stops him. “Hey!” Liam calls to him, running over to him, panting harshly. “Sorry, I didn’t come to supervise the drop off, some people were holding me up.”

“Oh, that’s fine. They were all really good, so nothing to worry about.” Liam’s worried face turns into relief.

“Thank God, I was worried things might’ve gone horribly wrong. You can never be too careful.”

“You’re such a worrywart.” Harry punches Liam in the shoulder playfully.

“It is my job.”

He has a point there. “I guess you’re right.”

“Well, I’m glad everything turned out alright.” Liam pats Harry on the shoulder and then points behind him. “I’m gonna go check on how dinner is going.” Liam sure does have one hectic job.

“Sounds good, see you later.” Harry waves, even though Liam is already running over to the cafeteria.

Harry walks into his and Louis’ room expecting it to be empty, like it usually seems to be at this time of day, or anytime of day for that matter. Louis never seems to be in the room, besides this morning and to sleep, of course.

What he doesn’t expect is to see Louis in their bathroom wearing panties. Not even like standard panties, they’re fucking black and sheer so Harry can see Louis’ full arse and there’s even little fucking lace trimming the edges. He nearly has a heart attack.

Harry’s face probably looks like a bright red tomato, and if not then the only other option would be that all his blood is going to his dick, because Louis looks like a fucking wet dream. Harry can see that he’s got a pair of trackies hanging by the sink and his hair is wet, pushed up over his forehead as if Louis just ran his fingers through it before Harry got here.

“Oh, you’re back.” Louis looks as nonchalant as ever, when Harry is over here freaking the fuck out.

“Yeah, yep and you’re wearing panties.” Harry says breathless, his brain to mouth function is _clearly_ not functioning. He almost wants to slap himself in the face, Louis makes him jumbled on normal occasions but now he’s tripping over his words like it’s his job.

Louis’ still looking in the mirror, playing with his hair like he’s styling it but Harry can tell that he’s just looking for something to do with his hands. Almost like a tick.

Louis raises an eyebrow at Harry through the mirror. "Well _excuse me_ if they make me feel good.” Harry gulps, his mouth feeling dry.

They make him feel good, _shit_ they make him feel good. He probably wears them all the time, like by the pool and at night. Likes the feel they have on his skin.

Shit, he was probably wearing them last night in the cafeteria at dinner, but those ones were pink and these are black. That means he has multiple ones, he has a _collection_. Probably decides which pair he’s going to wear for the day and slips them on all sinful-like. Maybe he even touches himself in them, feels himself up and ruins the panties when he comes all soft and pretty and _good_ ; Louis said he feels good. _Fuck_ , Harry can feel himself get hard.

Louis could've pulled his trackies on by now but he's keeping them on the sink giving Harry a direct view of his full arse. There’s a big possibility Harry might be drooling.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing panties.”

Jesus, panties it sounds obscene coming from Louis's mouth because, god, they’re actually panties. Louis's wearing panties and there's an arch to Louis's back now like he’s flaunting how delectable his arse looks. Like he knows what he's doing to Harry and truth be told he probably does considering that for this whole one-sided conversation now Harry's only been staring at Louis's arse.

"No, there's nothing wrong with them...they're just hot - really hot.” Harry sounds incredibly desperate, like he's been in a desert with no water for weeks and Louis is the only thing that can quench his thirst. His hands feel clammy with the need to run his hands over Louis’ skin, wonders that if he pinches Louis’ arse, if he’ll squirm like he doesn’t want Harry to know how much he likes it.

Louis huffs and rolls his eyes, but Harry can see the faint pink tinting his cheeks. Louis finally stepping out of Harry’s view. It takes Harry’s brain a second to catch up on what just happened. When Louis comes back out from the bathroom he’s got his trackies on and a loose shirt on top. He still looks like a bloody wet dream. Despite the fact that Harry just saw him in panties not more than five minutes ago.

“Well I’m going to go hang out with Zayn.” Louis’ grabbing a beanie off the dresser and then he walks behind Harry. “Have fun dealing with that situation you’ve got going on there.” Louis cackles as he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Harry doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed about the fact he just got hard in front of Louis. Can’t even really blame himself, because Louis is the most gorgeous person Harry’s seen in his whole life.

When Harry sees Louis at dinner he nearly trips over his feet, the image of Louis in panties still fresh in his mind. Louis has his feet in Zayn’s lap and is laughing at something Liam said. Louis’ beanie is gone and Liam’s snapback is lazily strewn on his head instead.

“Well, look who finally showed up to the party,” Louis says, he has a smirk on his lips, like he knows that Harry can’t stop thinking about it. Thinking about Louis in panties. Fuck, he’s doing it again. It’s just that he can’t stop thinking about it. Louis looked so good and Harry’s seriously restraining himself from doing anything stupid like blurting out how much he is seriously infatuated with him and his arse.

Harry sits down across from Louis and Zayn, “I am the party.” Harry retorts, opening his can of Coca-Cola.

Louis hums and throws a chip in his mouth, chewing slowly. When he finishes the chips, he slowly sucks and licks his fingers and the sight is obscene. Harry stares at Louis intensely, his eyes tracking almost all of Louis’ movements.

“Keep it in your pants, Tommo.” Liam makes a gagging sound and Louis wipes his hand on his shirt, he looks over at Liam.

“Oh Liam, you know I’ll do whatever you say.” Louis brings his voice down low in a seductive husk and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Liam. The roughness in Louis’ voice makes Harry’s mouth go dry.

“Shut up.” Liam says, throwing a chip at Louis’ face.

“Oi!” Louis protests, throwing it back at Liam. They keep on throwing the poor chip to each other until Zayn finally snatches it from Louis’ hand and puts it on his own plate, giving Louis and Liam a _don’t touch it or I will slap both of you_ look. Liam coughs and then turns to look at Harry.

“So, are you coming to the bonfire tonight?” Liam puts his fork down on his now empty plate. Harry sticks some more food in his mouth.

“Yeah, are you, Harold?” Louis taunts, his hand slowly running up and down his stomach casually. Harry’s eyes follow the trail of Louis’ fingers. Harry gulps.

“Yep, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Harry promises, his drags his eyes from Louis’ tantalizing movements and smiles at Liam. Liam gives him a bit of a questioning look, like he’s about to say something and then bets against it. He smiles at Harry’s confirmation.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“A man with a plan.” Louis rhymes, swinging his feet off Zayn’s lap and then hopping off his chair. “See you guys later.”

****  
  
  


The sun has gone down by the time Harry is heading to the bonfire. The crickets are chirping in unison and it feeds to the campfire vibe. Harry’s holding a torch and squinting his eyes so that he can try to find his way. He can faintly see the fire already through the trees so he heads over there, trying not to get hit in the face with any branches.

He gets to the clearing all in one piece and sees that everyone is already sitting by the fire. He spots Niall already making his s’mores and heads over to get a couple; he’s been craving them this past week.

“Hey,” Harry greets as he gets to the table. Niall looks up from where he’s been getting his ingredients ready.

“Hey! How are you? Fun first week?” Niall comes out from behind his little s’mores station and hugs Harry as if he’s a long lost friend.

“Good, great even.” Niall pulls back from the hug and smiles, before heading back behind his station. “Your food this week has been amazing, mate. Absolutely delicious.”

“Good to know my fancy French schooling is paying off.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Harry states, because it’s true all of the meals he’s had this past week have been better than the meals he’s had for his entire life and that’s saying something.

He’s about to turn around when his sight is blocked, presumably, Harry thinks, by a pair of hands. He almost trips over his own two feet by the shock of it, the person behind him snickering.

“Guess who.” Warm air is trickling Harry’s ear and it makes his face heat up. He can feel a solid body standing behind him, warmth slowing seeping into Harry’s thin shirt. He has a good feeling about who it is and it makes his whole body tingle, his heart pounding.

“Is it Lou?” Harry bites his lip and the hands are removed.

“Hey, you guessed it right, your reward is to give me a s’more.” Harry turns around to see Louis with his hands raised up as if Harry’s won some great prize.

“That doesn’t seem fair,” he pouts, as he’s already about to ask Niall to make one for Louis. Louis raises his eyebrows and puts his hand on his hip.

“Of course it’s fair, Curly. You’d do anything for me.” And well, he’s definitely not wrong.

Harry turns back to face Niall, about to open his mouth but Niall beats him to it. “Two s’mores?”

“Two s’mores.” Harry confirms because he’s already whipped and they aren’t even together.

Harry waits for the s’mores and watches Louis socialise with everyone. Every person Louis crosses seems equally as endeared with him as Harry is. It usually would make him a bit jealous, but seeing Louis running around, bumbling and happy, makes Harry feel a surge of pride for some reason.

Niall gives him the two s’mores and Harry finds Louis sitting with two girls, all animatedly talking. Harry has no idea what they’re talking about so he doesn’t bother interrupting them, but he has a suspicion that if he did Louis would probably take both of the s’mores. Harry _really_ wants his s’more.

Louis doesn’t even really turn to look at him. Louis must sense that Harry’s there, though, because he reaches behind him and puts his palm up, silently asking for Harry to give him his s’more. Harry carefully places it on his open palm and Louis closes his fingers around it. He pulls it in front of him and keeps on talking to the two girls.

Harry eats in silence, relaxing into the sound of Louis’ voice. The high rasp is oddly soothing. Harry closes his eyes after he finishes his s’more, putting his hands behind his head and leaning his head onto the log.

After a while, Louis’ voice goes quiet and Harry can tell that he probably said goodbye to the girls. There’s a bit of rustling next to him but Harry keeps his eyes closed.

“Harold?” Harry hums in response, not even bothering to correct him on his name. “Do you wanna go skinny dipping?”

Harry’s heart stop, his breath hitching. He can’t even imagine what a glorious sight that would be, Louis stripping out of his clothes. He’d look so good taking off those pretty black panties. Harry’s getting hot just thinking about it.

“Um,” Harry coughs, his voice stuck in his throat. “Yeah that sounds fun.”

“Glad you think so.” Harry opens his eyes to see Louis’ face only about a foot away from his, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry can’t tell if it’s always there or just right now. Louis winks at him and then sits up, looking at the other counselors and workers.

“Guys, let’s go skinny dipping!” Louis calls out, his face fresh and happy. Everyone turns and looks at him; they all seem to be nodding their heads. It’s like Louis has everyone wrapped around his finger, even Harry, though that’s not much of a surprise considering Harry’s a sucker.

In about fifteen minutes everyone’s stripping and running into the water, but for some reason Harry can’t spot Louis anywhere. His fantasy of seeing Louis strip obviously isn’t coming true. It might be for the best, though, as Harry isn’t sure if he’d want anyone else but him seeing that.

Harry takes off his pants and sprints into the water, cupping his cock with both hands so it’s not flopping around while he’s running. He crashes into the water and dives, the water is  pretty cold. Harry’s teeth chatter a bit but when he starts swimming he feels marginally warmer, flipping his hair out of his face when he comes up for air, taking a deep breath.

Floating on his back, Harry tries to preserve his modesty but failing miserably. He closes his eyes and backstrokes, faintly listening to the sound of people splashing each other and the background chatter and laughter.

He hums a little tune and inhales a big breath, smelling the fresh water and clean forest air. He sighs and turns over, swimming over to where the noise is, hoping to see if Louis is over there.

Halfway there, he feels something brush his leg. He stops swimming for a second, wondering if it was just a figment of his imagination. He looks around him and then decides to just brush it off. Right when he’s about to start swimming again something pulls him underwater.

He struggles for a couple seconds and then whatever is holding onto him lets go.His head breaches the surface, gasping for air. He just hears laughter, he’s a bit dazed for a second before he sees Louis, eyes crinkled and head thrown back, his hair wet and matted to his face. He’s absolutely stunning.

Harry starts laughing too, and then they’re laughing together and it’s fucking poetic. When Harry’s giggles stop he realizes how close they are, their noses almost touching.

He’s panting slightly, chest heaving, and Louis looks like he’s in the same boat.

“Got you.” Louis whispers, loud in the quiet space. Harry hums in agreement, because he did get him, he got him _bad_.

Now that Harry’s looking at Louis’ lips, he can’t seem to look away. Harry leans forward, stopping midway to give Louis time to lean back if he doesn’t want to, but Louis stays where he is. Harry can see the faint smile twisting his lips.

He nudges his nose against the side of Louis’ face, kissing his cheek lightly. Louis leans into it, his breath hitching, and slides his lips up Harry’s cheek, turning his head so that their lips brush against each other.

Louis opens his mouth and kisses Harry, who rests his hands on the back of Louis’ neck. Louis starts making little whimpers, aligning their bodies from chest to hips. Harry tries to keep the kiss slow and sensual, but Louis’ lips are moving hurriedly, a desperation forming between them.

Harry runs his hands over Louis’ body, feeling smooth wet skin under his touch. He slides his hands down Louis’ back, and Louis’ skin erupts in goose bumps.

Louis nips at Harry’s bottom lip, urging Harry to go farther, and  Harry can’t deny him anything. He splays his hands on Louis’ arse, groping it slightly. Louis groans into his mouth.

Harry trails his hands down to the back of Louis’ thighs. He squeezes, signaling for Louis to jump into his arms. Louis does, hitching his legs around Harry’s waist, and Harry curls his hands under Louis’ arse, holding him up.

Harry can feel Louis’ half-hard cock against his stomach, rubbing against him freverently. Harry’s own cock is trying to get hard, a hot squirmy Louis in his arms, he really _should_ be getting hard but the water is freezing between them, so all he can muster is half-mast.

“Don’t drop me.” Louis mutters against his lips, eyes closed and eyelashes fluttering slightly. Harry thinks he has the most gorgeous eyelashes. The moon reflects off of Louis’ face, making him look like heaven. Harry thinks he could write millions of stanzas of poetry about this moment alone.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Louis snorts at his answer. “How come I don’t trust you?” Louis pulls away from Harry’s lips, squirming in his hands, purposefully trying to make it harder for him to keep steady in the flowing water.

“I’m not sure why, but you _should_ considering I'm the only thing that stands in the way from you getting dropped into the dark abyss that is this lake.” It must work because Louis starts kissing him again. Harry guesses it could’ve just been a tactic to get him to shut up, and even if that’s true, Harry’s definitely not complaining.

Louis keeps on making little noises that go straight to Harry’s dick, and it doesn’t help that Louis’ still squirming, unable to stay still. Even when Harry grips his hips tightly, trying to keep him in place, Louis just kicks him in the back and bites his lip.

In the middle of making out, Louis stops and fights himself out of Harry’s arms. “That’s enough.” Louis mutters lowly, his breath hitting Harry’s lips.

Harry furrows his brows in confusion, but Louis’ already out of his arms and swimming away, leaving him all hot and bothered, his lips still tingling from the kiss.

Harry ends up swimming over to where everyone else is after waiting awhile for his body to calm down. He finds everyone just chilling in the water, except Louis jumping on Niall’s back and laughing hysterically. The rest of the night goes of much of the same. Louis shoots him small smiles and playfully sticks his tongue out at him once every so often, but for the most part, Louis doesn’t speak a word to him.

Usually, Harry would be offended but he’s pretty sure he’s got Louis all figured out; he knows that he’s got other friends so he can’t spend all his time with Harry, even though the thought makes him a bit pouty. He’ll get over it. Besides, seeing Louis bumbling around and having water fights with Liam, water glistening off his body, isn’t such a bad thing.

Everyone eventually gets out of the water at the promise of Niall making more s’mores. Harry sprints out of the water, racing with a girl named Jesy, that he just met, to their clothes. Jesy sprints out of the water before Harry has a chance to catch up, and Harry chases after her, searching for his clothes at the same time.

She starts cackling when she finds hers, quickly putting them on as Harry searches the lake side for his. He spots them a bit to the left of Jesy’s, and almost trips twice on his way over to them. He can see Jesy from the corner of his eye, hand over her stomach laughing wildly at him.

Harry quickly pulls on his briefs and turns to see Jesy back in all of her clothes. “I win. You owe me two s’mores.” Jesy smirks at him.

“I guess you’re right.” Harry pulls his shirt on over his head, he grabs his trousers off the ground and starts walking back over to the bonfire, Jesy right beside him.

Niall makes the s’mores in record time. Everyone is huddled around the campfire, enjoying the heat it’s supplying them. Harry gives Jesy the two s’mores he owes her and then settles back down and huddles between Jesy and the guy sitting on his other side.

Across the fire, Harry can spot Louis snuggled up in a blanket with Liam and Niall on both of his sides. Harry spots a jacket around Louis that he definitely didn't have before. Niall looks like he’s shivering, his teeth chattering, while Louis looks perfectly content in his jacket and blanket, his hands facing the fire.

The rest of the evening consists of them sitting around the bonfire and warming up. At one point, Niall pulls out a guitar from literally nowhere and starts strumming some chords and singing a song that Harry has never heard of.

He almost falls asleep at one point, the warm fire soothing him into a peaceful rest. Jesy nudges him to try and keep him awake; he just hums softly in acknowledgement. The bonfire wraps up in much the same way it did last time; a mutual decision that everyone is tired and wants to go and get a good night sleep.

A couple people protest, one of them being Louis even though his eyes are drooping and he’s currently trying to hide back a yawn.

When Harry gets back to the room, Louis’ not there and he isn’t at all surprised. A bit disappointed maybe. He had hoped they could’ve made out a bit more, but that probably wouldn’t have worked out as well as he had hoped, because once his head touches the pillow, he’s out like a light.

****  
  


Harry takes the kids to the pool the next day, he had woken up at about seven to get all the easels and art stuff set up so that they could paint there too. The kids are chatting about what they’re going to do after summer is over while they walk. Harry’s leading them forward with his hand in Misty’s, she’s one of the youngest ones and she squeals when Harry pulls her up, placing her on his shoulders.

He hums loudly and walks them all in a straight line. When they get to the pool he’s sad to see Louis’ not on shift, but quickly gets over it because he has a job to do, damn it. He sets out a bowl of fruit in front of the amateur painters.

“Now you guys can sit down and appreciate the nice summer air and paint from your heart, or just paint the bowl of fruit.” It’s hard to be spiritual about a bowl of fruit, but he can probably think of some deep metaphors while they’re painting.

Harry’s looking at Jonathon’s abstract painting of an apple, when Louis walks in. He’s wearing the same little red shorts he did the last time they were here, and a nice pair of sunglasses. There’s a smirk on his lips and a little sway to his hips as he walks.

Louis spots him, and Harry raises his hand to wave at him. He probably has a big goofy smile on his face but he can’t help it; Louis made out with him last night and he’s probably going to see him later today, what can he say he’s excited. Louis raises his eyebrows haughtily and laughs to himself  before switching out with the other lifeguard.

Louis sits down in the lifeguard chair, leaning his body back onto it; Harry’s mouth goes dry. His skin is golden and smooth, probably hot to the touch. The thought makes Harry’s chest flutter.

Anna, a ten year old, yanks on his shirt. “Hey Harry, does this look okay?” She sounds small and insecure. Harry leans down and inspects the painting.

“You could be the next Picasso!” He says enthusiastically, leaning down and tickling her sides lightly. She squeals and tries to push Harry off her.

At the end of the day, Harry has dried paint all over himself because apparently it became a game between the kids to see how much paint they could get on him without him noticing. It didn’t help that usually when they got a chance to do it, Harry was distracted by Louis. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to seeing Louis shirtless, he certainly hopes he doesn’t.

By dinner time, the air is a bit chillier than usual; Harry has to huddle into his thin jacket. He’d thought it wasn’t going to be very cold, so he had only brought a measly, worn out fleece jacket. He nearly runs to the canteen, feeling like a wimp for saying that it’s cold because he’s suffered through worse but fuck it, it’s fucking freezing.

He quickly gets his dinner and sits down next to Liam, who looks over at him and smiles. With food stuffed in his cheeks, he looks a bit like a chipmunk.

“Hey,” Harry greets. He pokes his food around and then puts some in his mouth. Liam makes a little noise in acknowledgment and goes back to eating. “It’s a bit chilly today, innit?” Harry asks, looking at Liam.

“Don’t be weak, Curly. This isn’t cold.” Louis says, as he and Zayn sit down at the table.

“Hey, Lou.” Louis nods at him, while stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth.

“It is a bit cold.” Liam agrees, sipping Coke from the can on his plate. “If it gets cold tonight, there’s extra blankets in the supply closet. Do you know where that is?”

“Yeah, I should do.” Harry thinks he’s seen a supply closet when he’s walking to his dorm room, so hopefully that’s where it is. God knows, Louis won’t help him he’ll probably end up sending him to some place that is definitely not the supply closet. Louis can be extremely difficult but Harry kind of likes that about him.

The supply closet is where he thought it was, thank God. He grabs two of the fluffiest blankets he can find; one for him and the other for Louis. He walks back to their room to find Louis brushing his teeth.

“I got you a blanket.” Harry offers, and Louis spits in the sink, sloshing some water in his mouth before spitting it out. He wipes excess saliva from his mouth and walks over to Harry.

“Unlike you, I can actually handle a bit of cold.” Louis’ voice is laced with amusement. He tilts his head up with a haughty on his face and shoves the blanket back into Harry’s arms, his face incredible close to Harry’s.

“Is that so?” Harry challenges, raising his eyebrows.

“Mhm, in fact I can handle the cold so well, I’m not even gonna need these.” Louis steps out of his long pyjama pants to reveal pretty lavender panties. Harry feels as if the room just got twenty degrees hotter. He resists the urge to reach out and touch them, to feel Louis’ skin and the fabric of the panties under his hands. He doesn’t, because he has a feeling that Louis would slap his hands away, then Harry will never get the chance to know how wonderful that would feel.

Harry gulps, “Are you sure you won’t be cold?”

“Positive.” Louis says, and climbs into his top bunk, pretty arse on display right in front of Harry. He closes his eyes and reminds himself not to do anything stupid.

Harry _doesn’t_ think of Louis in his bunk wearing his pretty panties, rustling around as he climbs into his own bed. He just turns over to face the wall and smooths the two fuzzy blankets out, cuddling up under them and falling asleep.

 

“Harry,” Louis calls to him. Harry’s eyes blink open slowly, his vision fuzzing out before finally settling on the dark wall he’s facing. “Curly, c’mon.” A pillow thumps against the back of his head. Harry groans loudly and covers his face with said pillow.

“What, Lou? It’s the middle of the night,” Harry groans, his voice low and gravely.

“I’m cold,” Louis whines.

“Well you should've thought of that before! I’m too tired to go out and get you more blankets and I’m not giving up my two.” Harry huffs, reaching blindly for the pillow Louis threw at him and shoves it over his head to block him out.

“Come up here.” Harry’s ear immediately perk up. Louis’ voice sounds marginally softer, like he’s unsure if he should ask.

“What?” Harry asks, turning over in his bed.

“Come up here,” Now he sounds more sure in his decision, a bit huffy too, like Harry’s being stupid, “and bring the pillow too.” He rolls around on his bunk, making it squeak.

Harry sighs, already sliding out of bed. He grabs the pillow Louis threw at him and both of the blankets, throwing them up on the bed to an indignant Louis who squawks at the intrusion. Harry climbs up the little ladder, his eyes still a bit bleary and sleep filled.

Louis’ lying on his back, shooting Harry an impatient look. He’s got a white shirt rumpled and one of his feet is planted on the bed, opened slightly. Harry can just see the hint of the lavender panties poking out. He takes a deep breath through his nostrils, mentally preparing himself for the extremely uncomfortable boner situation he’s gotten himself into.

He must take too long staring at him, because Louis starts making grabby hands. Harry crawls up the bed until his body is covering Louis’. Their faces nearly touching each other, Louis’ hot breath hitting Harry’s chin.

He sneaks a quick look at Louis’ lips, they’re thin and pretty, nicely highlighted by the little bit of light sneaking into the room from the window. He’s about to lean down for a quick peck when Louis pushes him onto his side. Louis flops down next to him, automatically latches onto Harry’s side. Louis’ feet are freezing, yet he keeps rubbing them against Harry’s calf, twirling their legs together.

Louis pushes one of his arms underneath Harry, so he’s fully latched onto him. He nuzzles his face into Harry’s chest and lets out a soft sigh. “Much better,” he says softly, eyes already closed and nose scrunching up a bit.

Harry peers down at Louis’ sleeping face; he looks incredibly peaceful and it’s making his heart race. He has the urge to run his hands through Louis’ hair to see if it’s as soft as it looks.

Louis must know he’s staring, because he pinches Harry’s nipple _hard_. “Stop giving me your creeper face and go to sleep,” he grumbles, rustling around a bit more, before promptly falling asleep.

Harry’s head falls back to the pillow and he lets out a long sigh. He closes his eyes and gently runs his fingers through Louis’ hair; it is indeed as soft as it looks.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry wakes up slowly. He runs his hand across his face and rubs his eyes, yawning silently. He makes to turn over on his side, but he’s stopped by a weight on top of him. Louis’ still asleep, his face smushed on Harry’s chest and his leg draped over the tops of Harry’s thighs. He’s scrunched up in a little ball practically lying on top of Harry, cuddled into his side like a baby koala and it’s the cutest thing Harry’s ever seen.

He starts carding his hands softly through Louis’ hair so as not to wake him, playing with the little tufts of bedhead. After a couple of minutes, Louis starts to shift, pushing his face down into Harry’s chest and sniffling cutely. Louis’ knee lifts up and nudges against Harry’s crotch, causing Harry’s breath to hitch. He hadn’t noticed his raging erection before,  too focused on Louis’ cute face, but now he can’t stop thinking about it.

He imagines rubbing against Louis, and the high pitched, breathy sounds he’d make and the way his face would contort in pleasure; also his arse. His full and beautiful arse, the things Harry would like to do to it. He can get a peek of it right now, the lavender lacey fabric stretched nicely over his pert cheeks, the material almost looks like it’s straining, begging to be let free.

Harry runs his hand down Louis’ back lightly, his fingers tracing the ridges of his spine. Louis shifts his head and looks up at Harry, his eyes bleary and clearly filled with sleep.

“What are you doing?” he asks, groggy.

Harry quickly removes his hand from Louis’ back, not wanting to cross any boundaries. “Oh, uh, nothing.”

“If you were trying to touch my arse go ahead. I’m gonna try and get some more sleep so just go for it.” Louis turns his head away from Harry, so that all he sees is the back of his hair. He waits a couple moments, not knowing if Louis was serious or not. Louis’ toenails scrape at Harry’s calf telling him that he can continue.

Harry smooths his palm down Louis’ back again, this time putting more pressure on his skin. His hand ends up on Louis’ arse and it feel fucking heavenly, plush and lovely. He kneads the flesh, fully aware that Louis isn’t asleep, he’s just pretending to be, the shift in his body gives him away. His little hands are clutching on Harry’s shirt intermittently, probably not meaning to.

After a couple more minutes of Harry palming Louis’ bum, listening to Louis’ shallow breathing and cut off moans, Louis releases himself from Harry’s grip and quickly moves to straddle Harry. His hands fly to Louis’ hips.

“You’re gonna get me off and then we can go take a shower, alright?” Louis slurs, his hair a mess and his lips swollen from how he’s been biting them. He looks sinful.

Harry bites his lip, hands roaming over Louis’ back, under his shirt. Louis gives him a shaky nod and takes the bottom edge of his shirt in his fingers, slowly lifting it over his head. Harry’s eyes scan the skin now revealed, unable to stop himself touching Louis’ torso.

Louis’ breathing is heavy, his body pliant on top of Harry, back-to-chest. Harry circles his thumbs over Louis’ nipples, pinching them lightly, and rolling them between his fingers. Louis lets out a closed mouth whimper and starts grinding his hips against Harry’s, his head lowered as he moves.

He doesn’t look like he has the best friction on his cock though, so Harry holds Louis’ waist with one hand, reaching down into his panties with the other. Louis’ cock is fully hard now, leaking precome and ruining the front of his pretty panties.

Louis puts his hands on Harry’s chest, keeping himself upright as Harry starts jerking him off teasingly slow. Louis turns his face into his own shoulder, whining and shuttering, his whole body shaking. Harry stares on with awe, his cock hard against Louis’ arse. When Louis shifts his hips back they brush against Harry’s cock, making him groan.

Harry keeps stroking Louis’ dick, drawing little whimpers out of him as he tries to rock his hips in rhythm with Harry’s hands, but he’s too sloppy and moaning constantly. His eyes are closed and his nails are curling into Harry’s pecs, just the right side of painful. Harry starts jerking him off faster, curling his hand so it wraps around his whole cock.

Louis lets out a choked moan and falls down onto Harry’s chest. Harry watches as Louis bites his lips, covering his face with his arm. He’s letting out shaky breaths, squirming as Harry tightens his fist, the slide made easier by Louis dripping precome down his shaft. Harry’s free hand reaches down farther to play with Louis’ balls, rolling and squeezing them lightly. Louis lets out a high pitched whine, throwing his head back.

“Does it feel good?” Harry’s voice is a lot more gruff than he expected, he twists his wrist on an upwards stroke, thumbing Louis’ slit. Louis lets out a squeak, his face blooming with a blush.

“Yes.” Louis’ voice is wrecked, turning his head away so Harry can’t see his face. Harry pictures his cheeks flushed, eyes glossed over in pleasure, and lips bitten raw.

“Good.” Harry strokes Louis’ cock faster, aiming to make him come now. Louis’ whole body seizes up, his toes curling in pleasure. He buries his face in Harry’s neck, his hot breath ghosting over the skin his stubble rubs raw.

Harry slides his hand farther under the slick fabric till he reaches to Louis’ hole, teasing it with a finger. He doesn’t plan on pressing in, but the intention is there, Louis’ hole flutters on Harry’s finger. Louis lets out a choked moan and his back arches off Harry’s chest as he comes.

“Fuck.” Louis says, dropping back onto Harry’s chest. Harry slowly withdraws his hand from Louis’ panties, his hand covered in come. Louis makes an uncomfortable sound from the overstimulation on his spent cock.

Louis’ chest is heaving and he stays like that for a couple of moments, his pulse finally calming down. He flips over so that he’s facing Harry. Louis’ hair is slightly matted to his forehead, his cheeks pink and his pupils enlarged. He leans down to give Harry’s nose a quick kiss, and flops down next to Harry, their bodies pressed together.

“Are you still hard?” Louis asks, turning his head to look at Harry with a sort of innocent look on his face, but Harry sees through it, knows Louis’ just trying to play with him.

“Uh, yeah, but you don’t have-”

“Do you want me to give you a blowjob?”

“Um,” Harry splutters, his cheeks flushing, he just got Louis off he doesn’t know why he’s suddenly getting flustered.

“Um?” Louis teases, his hand is already on Harry’s chest itching closer to Harry’s stomach.

“Yeah, that would be great.” Louis’ hand slinks down farther during his sentence, so when he reaches Harry’s cock he gives it a squeeze. Harry stares at the ceiling, his voice getting progressively higher, morphing into a groan when Louis gives him another squeeze.

Louis crawls down Harry’s body until his head is by Harry’s crotch. “Don’t expect too much, I’m still feeling a bit sluggish,” he warns, but Harry doesn’t mention that once Louis puts his mouth on him, he’ll probably come. He opens his legs instead, so that Louis can get between them.

Louis pulls off Harry’s pyjama bottoms and pants all in one go, his cock bobbing as it’s released. He hisses at the cold air that hits his dick, a deep red and achingly hard, ready to come.

Louis hums at the sight, and Harry gets up on his elbows to get a better look. Louis’ face looks amazing next to his dick, even more so when he starts stroking his cock and sucks the head into his mouth. Harry digs his foot into the mattress and groans his abdomen, breath stuttering out.

Louis starts twirling his tongue over the slit, lapping up the precome and getting him wet. He sinks down a bit farther and then pulls his mouth off, jerking him off rough and fast enough to have Harry gasping, heat pooling in his stomach. Louis is a sight for sore eyes, mouth stretched over his dick, all pink and pretty.

Louis swallows him down again, and Harry runs his fingers over Louis’ cheek, tracing the outline of his dick in his mouth. Harry moans at the feeling, his hips stuttering up. Louis whimpers at the thrust and then drags his swollen mouth up his shaft until he’s all the way off of him,  a loud pop resonating.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want.” Louis’ eyes are glassy and if Harry thought his voice was wrecked before it’s nothing compared to how it sounds now. Harry’s dick twitches at the thought; he bites his lip and nods his head.

Louis lowers his mouth down on his dick again, bobbing his head up and down and relaxing his throat. Harry groans and furrows his brows, bucking his hips up into Louis’ mouth. Louis reaches one of his hands up and holds it out expectantly It takes  Harry’s lust-addled mind a few confused seconds to figure it out, but then Louis looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and grabs Harry’s hand,  placing it on the back of his head.

Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair as he thrusts up into his mouth, and Louis makes an indignant noise. Harry tugs Louis’ hair as he keens, making Louis’ eyes screw up in pleasure, while he tongues the underside of Harry’s dick.

He’s moaning loudly, but it’s muffled by Harry’s dick in his mouth, the sounds vibrating through Harry’s cock and making his toes curl in pleasure. Harry grips Louis’ hair tight and starts thrusting enthusiastically, he’s incredibly close to the edge.

Louis sneaks his hand to tug on Harry’s balls. Harry’s hips stutter and his mouth drops open, a loud groan torn from his lips.

“Ah.” Harry says as he spills into Louis’ mouth, chest heaving and breath uneven.

Louis’ throat constricts as he swallows Harry’s come. Louis sucks a bit more on his cock before pulling off, lips a luscious cherry red.He licks a stray drop of come from them and  wipes his mouth. “Could’ve given me a bit of warning, Curly.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” His voice comes out hoarse, still a bit out of breath. His hair matted to his forehead, a blush scattering his cheeks.

“You’re fine, just give me a heads up next time, okay?” Louis winks at him and sits up. He tries to crack his back, stretching his arms above his head. His lavender panties still have a damp spot on the front, it doesn’t look very comfortable. Louis lets out a sigh and then jumps off the bed, fixing his fringe when he lands on the ground.

Louis walks into the bathroom, Harry can see him as he shimmies out of his panties. After his panties drop to the ground, he looks back at Harry and raises his eyebrows. Harry’s face flushes even more at being caught staring at Louis’ arse. “Coming?” Louis asks, smirking.

“Yeah,” Harry says, his voice strained. Louis laughs and gets into the shower, turning it on.

Harry takes a second to close his eyes, and tries to go over everything that’s already happened this morning; waking up with Louis against him, then jerking off his hard cock in panties, Louis’ hot, wet, tight mouth sucking him off, and the line that they crossed irreversibly. He lets out a deep breath and then gets off the bunk bed, following Louis into the shower.

Louis’ standing under the spray, water dripping off of him, the glass slider steamed up, fragmenting his sight of Louis. Harry takes off his shirt and opens the sliding door, climbing into the tiny shower. There’ not a lot of space between them; maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to shower together.

Louis turns to look at him, water spraying down onto his face. He spits out a bit of water and grins. “Finally.”

Harry chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah,” he says awkwardly.

“Well then do something useful and hand me the shampoo.” Louis turns back to the shower, giving Harry a pretty view of his arse. Harry reaches over to where the shampoo is and is about to hand it to Louis, when he thinks of a better idea.

“Can I do it?”

“You wanna shampoo me?” Louis’ voice is filled with amusement, like he’s about to crack up.

“Well yeah.” Harry doesn't see what’s so funny about it.

Louis smiles and shrugs, turning around again. “Okay.” He crowds closer to Harry, tilting his head so that his wet hair is right in front of him. Harry’s finally taking account of the little bit of height difference between them, Louis seems to be an inch or two shorter, and it makes him want to bundle Louis into a bunch of blankets and cuddle him forever.

Harry squirts some shampoo into his hands and rubs them together before carding them through Louis’ hair. It’s almost a weird feeling to be shampooing someone else’s hair, but it’s doesn’t matter when Harry hears the little appreciative sounds he makes, strangely like purring.

Harry massages Louis’ head, humming a new Taylor Swift song. He keeps on humming until he’s finished lathering Louis’ hair, singing the song softly when he starts rubbing shampoo into his own hair.

After Louis is done with washing out his hair, him and Harry do an awkward shuffle so that Harry can get under the stream. He’s still singing under his breath, Ed Sheeran this time.

“Do you always sing in the shower?” Louis’ asks, giving him a strange look. Harry opens one of his eyes and looks at him.

“Yes.” Harry drags out the vowel and closes his eyes again. Louis makes a little questioning humming sound.

“Hm, interesting. Please continue.” Harry beams and starts singing again, a bit louder this time, not so under his breath. Louis takes some of the body wash from the little shower shelf, and squirts some onto his hands, lathering soap on his arms. Harry stares at the little soap suds as they trail down his skin.

Louis smacks some soap onto Harry’s stomach and starts rubbing it onto his torso. Louis’ hands are soft and small, Harry smiles at the feeling of them rubbing all over him. Small, tiny, cute Louis.

Harry reaches over and grabs the body wash, squirting some on his hands too. He spreads some on Louis too, making little circles of soap pop up on Louis’ body. Louis takes his hands off of Harry’s body and then rubs his hands together, making little bubbles from the soap. He holds his hand out and blows some of the soap bubbles into Harry’s face. Louis cackles, when Harry splutters at the sudden attack of soap in his face.

“Did you just blow soap bubbles in my face?” Harry squints his eyes at him, pouting.

“You’re lucky that’s not the only thing I blow in your face.” Louis challenges, he’s got a little smirk on his face like he’s about to pounce.

Harry gets him first though, he attacks his sides and tickles him. Louis giggles and it’s so unlike any other laugh he’s heard from him, that he’s almost shocked for a second. It’s enough to get Louis to squeeze his way past Harry in the shower, reaching for the body wash, just as Harry reaches forward and circles his arms around Louis.

Harry hugs him to his chest, it’s not easy with Louis’ squirming around, trying to get a good angle to kick Harry in the balls. Louis ends up wriggling around so that he faces Harry.

Louis sticks out his tongue and pinches Harry’s nipples, Harry decides to distract him by catching their mouths together into a heated kiss. Louis’ hands flatten against Harry’s chest as he kisses him back, twirling his tongue around Harry’s. Louis makes a little whine and melts in his arms, so Harry makes to reposition them so he can hold Louis upright. It distracts Harry enough that Louis has a chance to pinch Harry’s nipples again, and the pain blinds Harry for a second, giving Louis enough time to scramble out of the shower, cackling loudly.

When Harry gets out of the shower there’s a dick drawn in the fogged mirror and he can’t help but smile.

 

Louis starts sleeping in Harry’s bed after that. He’ll get back after he drops the kids off and Louis will be cuddled in his bed, so Harry will come in and kiss the back of his neck, sometimes they’ll make out and get off or they’ll just chill or nap.

Sometimes Louis will play with Harry’s fingers and tell him about his family and that he’s planning on moving to London and hopefully getting into university soon. He even admits lowly that he failed his A-levels once and has been studying his arse off to make sure he actually gets decent grades this time around. He even laughs about his horrible geography teacher that told him he would never amount to anything. It makes Harry’s eyebrows furrow in frustration, no one should ever say that to someone ever.

It’s all said in a dark room with a tired sleepy Louis, but Harry makes sure to pet his hair and kiss all over his face afterwards, even if it means he gets kicked in the stomach.

 

 

Harry and the kids are walking around the woods about a week later. Last night, Louis had given him the best blowjob ever given in the whole entire world and Harry’s extremely bright today, even some of the kids have noticed it. **  
**

Today, they're going hiking. They’ve got these little pamphlets filled with different species of plants in ParcCenters woods. They’re all covered in bug repellent because this place looks like just the place for blood hungry mosquitoes.

Near the end of their trail extravaganza, they’re all looking around for baby Ashleaf Maple plants. Everyone’s searching high and low. Harry’s helping Misty, by putting her on his shoulders and peering around the little surrounding area.

“Harry, I think I found it!” Harry carefully puts Misty down and follows over to where he heard Jonathan calling out.

All the kids huddle around the little bush of a plant where Jonathan is picking some of the leaves off. It almost looks like the plant they’re looking for, but something’s a bit off about it.

He’s trying to remember what Liam had told him about dangerous plants. _Leaves of three, let it be_. That’s what Liam had said. He’d also said that mainly relates to poison ivy. Harry’s eyes widen in recognition. Shit.

“Jonathan! Jonathan stop touching that, I think it’s poison ivy. Drop it!” Harry says rushing over to where Jonathan is. Jonathan’s eyes widen in fear and he quickly drops what he’s holding, all the kids gasp and step away.

“It’s okay, we’re just gonna drop the other kids off at the canteen and then take you over to Zayn’s office okay?” Harry quickly takes him in his arms and props him up on his hip. Jonathan wraps his hands around Harry’s bicep and hides his face.

Harry walks all the kids over to the canteen where he sees Liam holding his clipboard tightly, talking to Niall. “Liam!” Harry waves, calling him over.

“What’s up?” Liam asks, he smiles at the kids.

“I think Jonathan was touching poison ivy, so I’m gonna go talk to Zayn. I was wondering if you could take the kids? I’m so sorry for the inconvenience.” Harry’s practically begging at this point, a bit stressed that he let this happen.

“Oh no, yeah definitely take him to Zayn just in case. I’ll call the kids parents and they’ll just take them home early.” The kids groan and Liam laughs at them. “I know, I’m so sorry but I’ll get Niall to whip you guys up some treats before you go.” Liam winks at them and then leads them all towards the back of the kitchen, Harry smiles softly after them.

“Am I gonna get some treats too?” Jonathan asks his voice low, he must be worried that Harry’s mad at him.

“Of course you will, bud! We just gotta make sure you’re okay first.” Harry bops him on the nose, Jonathan giggles and scrunches his face up.

They walk over to the lobby. Zayn’s little first aid office is in a room in the back of the lobby. Jonathan is clutching Harry’s shirt tight, he curls his head into Harry’s arm when they get there. Harry knocks on the open door, Zayn spins around in a chair.

“Hey guys,” He stands up, he’s wearing ripped skinny jeans and a metallica band shirt, a white doctor’s coat strewn on his shoulders. “What’s up?” He asks, crossing his arms.

“I’m pretty sure that Jonathan was touching poison ivy, but I’m not entirely sure if that’s what it was so I brought him to you.” Harry says desperately, he readjusts Jonathan on his hip.

“Glad you came here then. Have you been holding him the whole time?” Zayn asks  suspiciously, walking over to a little desk and shuffling through some random stuff.

“Yeah…I have. Why?” This whole thing is stressing him out, but he doesn’t want Jonathan to know that, wants him to be as safe and sane as possible.

“Can you just set him on there.” Zayn points over to a small examination table pushed to the back of the room.

“Yeah, of course.” Zayn puts on some thin elastic gloves and rolls over to them on his chair, he’s about eye level with Jonathan.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Zayn asks, chipper and happy for Jonathan’s sake.

“Good.” Jonathan is looking at the floor, swinging his legs slightly.

“That’s good, I’m going to look over your hands and arms now. You’re gonna tell me if it’s itchy or if it hurts, okay?” Jonathan nods quickly. Zayn takes Jonathan’s hands in his and surveys the slight redness that’s already appearing on his hands. It’s not looking too good, Harry’s crossing his arm and biting the skin on his thumb. He should’ve been more careful and told the kids not to touch anything. He just hadn’t thought of it.

“They’re a bit itchy.” Jonathan squeaks. He looks like he’s about to cry, not from the pain though more from fear about what might happen.

“Yeah.” Zayn withdraws his hands and carefully takes off his gloves putting them in the trashcan. He pulls out his phone and googles something, then he’s putting a photo in Harry’s face. It’s a photo of exactly plant that Jonathan had touched.

“Does this look like the plant he touched?” Zayn shows the picture to both of them, Jonathan lowers his head and nods.

“That’s definitely it.” Harry states, his stomach drops and he feels sick.

“Okay, so that’s poison ivy but don’t worry it’s not deadly or anything. I’m gonna need to see where you touched it and where you touched Harry when he was carrying you. There’s a big possibility he has it to,” Zayn says calmly, putting his phone back into his pocket.

“What?” Harry squawks. Poison ivy isn’t contagious... _is it?_ Now Harry feels like an even bigger idiot.

“The poison ivy is only contagious right after Jonathan touched it,” Zayn explains, “There’s something called urushiol oil resin, it’s found in the leaves, stems and roots of poison ivy. Once Jonathan touched the plant it was on Jonathan’s hands and then he put his hands on you, so there’s a good chance you’ll get a rash too.”

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Jonathan looks up at him, his big brown eyes all sad and cloudy, bottom lip wobbling

“Oh no, it’s okay, it’s not your fault you didn't know. You'll just have to remember not to touch anything when you don’t know what it is first.” Harry comforts and smiles big at him.

“I will! I promise.” Jonathan face goes from sad to eager and sincere so fast, it makes Harry chuckle.

“Good lad you are.” Harry wants to leans down and ruffles his hair, but he’s not sure if there’s any more urushiol oil on his hands, so he settles on beaming at him.

“All you guys have to do is take a shower and make sure that nothing your hand touched, touches anything else until it’s washed, that includes your clothes. Then it won't be contagious anymore. I’ll give you guys some cream to put on the rash to make it less itchy, this is really helpful because if you itch it it _will_ get infected and become a bigger hassle than it’s worth, you hear me?” Zayn is currently giving them the most intense look Harry thinks he’s ever seen. Jonathan and him nod their heads enthusiastically.

“Great.” Zayn claps his hands together and then stands up moving towards what must be a giant medicine cabinet. He pulls out two tubes of cream and then shuts the  door. He puts both of the creams in little baggies, so that they don't infect the cream bottle.

“This is called corticosteroid cream, it’s for the first couple of days, remember that poison ivy usually can last up to one to two weeks. After that what you can do is take a Benadryl to help you sleep better and just place cool, wet compresses on the affected area for about fifteen to thirty minutes when you wake up and before you go to sleep, you can also do it if it’s starting to itch too much. Sound good?” They both nod their heads again. Zayn plops the little bags into their hands, making sure not to touch them and then walks them to the door.

“Make sure to take a shower once you get home and put your clothes in the wash immediately, alright?” Zayn calls out to them and then waves his hand before they’re walking out of sight.

Jonathan’s mum is waiting nervously in the lobby when they get there. Her face fills with relief when she sees him. She’s about to scoop him into her arms when Harry stops her.

“You probably shouldn’t hug him right now, he’s still a bit contagious.” She stops and stands up.

“Is he okay?” She looks back at him, worried.

“Oh yeah, he’ll be fine once he takes a shower and washes all of this weird poison ivy oil off him.” The mum has tons of questions and Harry does his best to relay all Zayn’s information to her. He thinks he does a solid job.

“I don’t think he would be in harms way if he wanted to come back tomorrow, but I totally get it if you want him to rest for a couple days.” Harry explains. He feels bad enough for not watching him close enough to stop this before it happened.

“Yeah, I’ll just check in with him tomorrow and see if he’s up for it.” She looks down at her son. “You ready to go home?” She asks and he nods his head fast, she laughs softly and they start walking out of the lobby.

“Bye Harry!” Jonathan turns back and gives Harry a big wave, Harry smiles big at him and waves back. At least he didn't scar the kid for life.

He carefully walks back to his dorm, gets into the shower and thoroughly scrubs himself down. Making sure to double wash himself in the places Jonathan touched, he can already see a bit of rash popping up on his bicep. He scrunches up his face in distaste.

When he gets out of the shower, he gets dressed in new clothes and carefully covers his infected clothes with his towel. He takes it to the laundry room and puts it in to wash for forty-five minutes. He even takes a paper towel and rubs down the doorknobs he had touched just to be safe, then he plops down on his bed and lets out a big sigh.

What a bust, he can’t believe that he got infected by poison ivy, it’s gonna be such a pain to deal with. At least if he keeps on it and makes sure not to scratch it, it’ll be gone within a week or so. He closes his eyes and takes a nap, crossing his arms in front of him while he dozes off.

 

He jerks awake to something plopping down onto his lap. He rubs his eyes and looks up to see Louis perched in his lap.

“Is it true?” Louis asks, his voice rushed with excitement.

“Is what true?” Harry asks, voice sluggish and gravely. His brain is still in dreamland and he doesn’t have the energy to deal with a bumbling Louis, although he really wished he did.

“That you got poison ivy.”

Harry groans at the words, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Don’t remind me.” He closes his eyes again, knowing Louis won’t let him go back to sleep but hoping for the bit of calmness the darkness brings him.

It doesn’t last long though because Louis cackles, leaning back near Harry’s groin. He just keeps on laughing for what feels like hours, sometimes he’ll calm down but then he’ll look at Harry and just start laughing again.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I didn’t know it was contagious.” Harry pouts. Louis leans over and pinches his cheeks.

“Oh no, of course not you were just so worried you had to pick him up and rub all of the poison ivy all over yourself, didn’t you sweetheart?” Louis is sickly sweet when he says it and Harry knows he’s making fun of him. He scowls at him.

“Oh, shut up.” Harry grabs onto Louis’ hips and tries to flip them over, but Louis digs his fingernails into Harry’s stomach, silently warning him not to.

Usually, Harry would let it be and heed Louis’ warning, but he’s still tired and he just wants to go to sleep and spoon Louis a little. He thinks he could get Louis in the mood for that too, so he starts softly rubbing Louis’ sides up and down. He hums a little too, he knows all of Louis’ weaknesses, some warm touches and Harry singing softly will make Louis fall asleep almost instantly.

“Wanna take a nap, baby?” Louis already looks a bit sleepy, his fingers aren’t digging into his skin anymore but the threat is there; if he pushes too far, too soon Louis will slap him in the stomach and run away to go prank Liam or something and that’s definitely not a thing Harry wants right now.

“Not your baby.” Louis says softly, there’s a slight nudge at Harry’s calf, he assumes that Louis just kicked him but he’s so tired his kicks are powerless.

“Of course not, baby.” Louis leans down and bites Harry’s collarbone in warning, but Harry knows he’s too tired to do anything really damaging. Harry runs his hand up into Louis’ hair and scratches slightly. Louis makes a pleased sound and lets him continue.

“Where do you have it?” He asks softly his head tilted on Harry’s chest so he’s looking up at him with such pretty blue eyes, it makes his insides go soft.

“On my right bicep so far, but I’m pretty sure some got on my forearm too. I don’t really wanna look at it to be honest, it’s already getting a bit itchy.” Louis runs his fingertips down his infected arm, humming.

“Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?” Louis asks, still trailing his fingers up and down his arm, all soft and pliant.

“Most likely, why?”

“I don’t know, thought you might be too hurt or something.” Louis mumbles, making little patterns on Harry’s wrist.

“Do you wanna go?” Harry asks, straining his neck to look down at him.

“Of course I do.” Harry can tell though, that Louis just wants to stay in tonight and that’s fine with him. He gets to cuddle up with Louis all night, no one could complain about that. They fall asleep a couple minutes later.

****  
  


 

The thing is, Louis’ walking around their room in just a thong. It’s hot pink and it makes his arse look huge. Harry’s mouth waters. Louis’s not letting him touch him though, every time he tries to cup a feel or simply give Louis a kiss he just slaps his hands or mouth away.

It’s making him extremely frustrated because how is he supposed to resist Louis walking around in a hot pink thong? He knows it’s not time related either, they have just enough time for both of them to get off and still be on time for their shifts. Louis’ being difficult for no reason and it’s driving Harry up the wall.

Louis’ brushing his teeth and staring at Harry through the mirror, making sure not to break eye contact. Harry wants to look down so badly, he wants to study the vast expanse of his back, see his cute little back dimples and his sinful arse.

He knows he could probably distract Louis with a few kisses, until he gets really into it and could rub against him until they both got off, Louis clutching Harry’s shirt and making the prettiest gasps as he comes. But he knows that if that happens Louis will ignore him for the whole day and steal his blankets and sleep in Harry’s bed _without_ Harry, so he’ll end up having to sleep on the top bunk bed. So Harry woefully resists.

His arm has been killing him lately too, the burn is so itchy that Harry has to curl his hand into a fist to resist from scratching it. For the last two nights Louis had been nice and put cold compresses on it for him, and last night he even gave him a blowjob which had been fantastic. Today though he’s just being a little shit for no reason and it makes Harry pout.

When Louis backs up from the sink and bumps his arse into Harry’s groin, he totally does it on purpose and it makes Harry groan.

“Oops,” he says and Harry can practically see the snicker on Louis’ face. He bites his lip to stop himself from doing anything ill-advised, like squeezing Louis’ arse.

He’s incredibly sexually frustrated, he really just wants to put Louis on the bed and fuck him, which they haven’t gotten around to yet because neither of them brought lube or condoms, but fuck, Harry’s been imagining it endlessly. He pictures them doing it missionary style and being able to see all of the faces Louis would make right before he comes. Wonders if Louis gets needy, if he’d kick him in the back until Harry leans down and gives him some of the kisses he’s been wanting.

Louis quickly puts on his ParcCenters shirt and lifeguard shorts and leaves him in the room. Harry sighs and goes into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and calms himself down.

 

****  
  


Jonathan comes back the same day, everyone greets him with open arms, telling him how much they’ve missed him. The rest of the day goes by pretty smoothly, until after lunch that is, when they all go the pool. Louis’ sitting in the lifeguard chair looking cool as a cucumber. Harry’s skin itches, and this time it’s not from his poison ivy.

He actually gets in the pool with the kids this time, they all force him to play games with them and throw them up and down into the pool, making little explosion sound effects as they go.

Halfway through their time at the pool, Louis switches out with another lifeguard and decides to come into the pool with them. He plays with the kids and all of Harry’s pent up angst and sexual frustration towards him seems to fade away when he sees the way Louis’ and the kid’s faces light up as he plays with them.

Louis is so good with kids, it makes Harry’s heart flutter and almost makes him forget about the fact that there’s a very high chance that he’s still wearing the hot pink thong. Almost.

There are moments though, when Louis gets out of the pool and there’s water cascading down his back, that Harry just gets kind of lost in his arse for a while, until Louis whistles at him and makes a face, warning to not stare Harry tries, but it’s so hard to resist, especially considering the whole panties situation.

There’s also times when he thinks Louis’ playing with him (and it wouldn’t be beneath Louis to do it either), so Harry has a strong feeling he does it on purpose, like when he reaches down to pick something off the floor he makes sure Harry’s eyes are on him before he does it, so that Harry gets a nice view of his arse when he bends down. He must be doing it just to mess with his head.

If Harry wasn’t so into Louis, it would be a big problem, but instead it’s just a bit of a nuisance since he has to constantly get his head out of the gutter.

By dinner time, he’s ready to take Louis apart; he just wants to go back to the room and eat him out. It’s the only thing on his mind, but Louis keeps on dodging him. Making sure that they aren’t alone together or when they are, that he can make Harry as uncomfortable as possible. It’s a constant game of cat and mouse.

Dinner was a pain in the arse, _literally_. Louis had decided to sit next to Harry and somehow halfway through the dinner he’d ended up on his lap, making conversation naturally and squirming around on Harry’s lap like he was born to do it.

Harry had gripped onto Louis’ hips and placed his forehead on Louis’ back to try and calm himself down. There was a blush on his cheeks and a very awkward boner.

Louis had just looked at him and cooed softly to him, making fun of his ever present libido and then blamed crazy teenage hormones, as if Louis wasn’t just squirming around on him for an hour trying to get Harry worked up like this. He’d left with even more red in his cheeks and his cock was guiltily still interested in whatever Louis had to say, even if it was just him making fun of Harry.

Louis isn’t even in the room when he gets back, he was so tempted to get off, to just lay on the bed and have a nice slow wank, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t really take the edge off of his desire.

Besides, it would’ve felt plain and normal without a snarky Louis there to make fun of him until he’s so turned on he can’t form words other than _Harry_. Maybe he can get off. Just to those thoughts probably.

When Louis finally comes into the room, Harry’s ready to pounce. Tapping his feet against the gross carpeted floor and rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

“Oh, look what the cat dragged in. You’re looking a bit peckish,” Louis comments, flicking his hair, about to go into the bathroom but Harry’s already towering over him, both of his hands right above Louis’ head, caging him in against a wall.

“I guess I am feeling a bit hungry.” It sounds like something from a bad porno, but it’s the truth. He definitely wants a bit of that Tomlinson arse. Harry can see Louis’ cheeks flush.

“Well someone’s a bit close.” Louis says, but he’s curling his hands around his waist, keeping him close. Even in his slightly sex-crazed mind, Harry would step back to give him space if he wanted, but he has a feeling Louis wants to keep him close.

“Louis, can I eat you out?” Harry says, his voice rushed and filled with empty breath. His cheeks are flushed but more in a way that he’s desperately thirsty to get a drink of Louis than that he’s embarrassed, he’s done with being embarrassed.

“W-what?” Louis splutters, eyes wide as he looks up at Harry. His lips are parted and Harry can’t resist the opportunity to surge forward and catch them with a kiss.

Louis makes a surprised sound against his lips, but doesn’t try and break away, instead he clutches onto Harry’s shirt and pulls him forward, opening his mouth to give Harry farther access.

“About time.” Louis says, his voice high and breathy. Harry lets out a sound that sounds surprisingly like a growl and grips Louis tight in his hold, Louis lets out a choked out moan.

Harry grunts in approval and puts his hands on Louis’ waist, pushing him back until he’s up against the wall. Harry presses himself flush against Louis’ body, grinding into him slowly.

Louis gasps, his hands scramble for purchase, travelling to Harry’s back and scratching at him. Harry slides his thigh in-between Louis’ legs moving it up and down to give Louis some much needed friction on his cock, his gasps are wet and loud, his hands latched onto his back and his forehead pressed to Harry’s chest.

When Harry stops and removes himself, Louis makes a little questioning whimper at the loss, but before he has the chance to snipe at him, Harry’s picking him up and placing him on the bed on his front.

His arse is right in front of Harry’s face, Harry covers it with his hands and palms it, fingers digging into the soft flesh, drawing loud, short little gasps from Louis as he claws at the crisp sheets.

He peels back Louis’ shorts, heart stuttering when he sees the small string fabric that is the hot pink thong. Louis pushes his bum up so that it’s easier for Harry to take his shorts off, and Harry runs his fingers down his legs soothingly as he does so, throwing the shorts somewhere on the floor.

Harry stops for a couple moments just to take in Louis’ arse, full and round and looking good enough to eat, or at least that’s the plan anyway.

“Louis, can I eat your arse?” Harry asks again, because who knows maybe Louis doesn’t like having someone’s tongue up his arse, which would be a downright shame, but maybe Harry will be able to move on. It’s a couple more silent moments before he responds, most likely just trying to catch his breath.

“I don’t know, can you?” He can tell Louis’ trying challenge him and to keep his voice even, but it’s a lost cause; his voice is all over the place, high and breathy. Harry almost chuckles, but he thinks Louis would kick him in the back if he did that and the less injuries Harry receives during this process, the better.

“May I eat your arse?” Harry asks politely, hands still running all over Louis’ cheeks and his lower back, pressing his thumbs into his dimples at the bottom of his spine. The tone in his voice is rough and he doesn’t even recognize it. Louis’ face is propped up on his palms, his heads tilted up so that Harry knows he’s listening.

Louis stops for a second, thinking about his options, like it’s a hard choice to decide if he wants to get his arse eaten or not. He settles his head on his hands like he’s about to take a nap.

“You may.” He approves, his voice almost goes unheard, his hands covering his mouth.

“Thank God.” He breathes, leaning down to spread his cheeks. Harry’s palms fit perfectly over Louis’ arse cheeks and if that’s not fate he doesn't know what is.

He gives each of Louis’ cheeks a kiss, before he licks a long line from his balls to his tailbone. He closes his eyes and relishes in the feel of Louis tensing and then relaxing under him. Louis’ trying to be silent, biting on his forearm to keep quiet. Harry pouts at that, squeezing Louis’ arse in retaliation, he wants him to be _loud_.

Harry starts working over his hole, mouthing over the barely-there fabric. Louis makes muffled moans, mouthing at the linen and writhing in the sheets. Harry’s hand keeps stroking over Louis’ thigh idly, the other hand keeping his arse open.

Harry slips the wet fabric from his hole, moving it to the outside of Louis’ cheek. He goes back to Louis’ hole, swirling his tongue slowly, working Louis open.

He opens his eyes and looks up at Louis’ tense back. He’s rubbing himself slowly in the sheets, circling his hips on to Harry’s tongue but also getting the friction his cock wants.

He’s letting out little breathy sighs every stroke Harry makes, moving his arse up the bed, not knowing if he wants to pull away or move back on his tongue. Harry works his mouth over his hole, he’s getting hot and bothered at the heady smell of Louis surrounding him, and Louis’ moans are keeping him going.

Harry runs his tongue flat up, against his hole and then he starts to laps up his arse. Louis gets lost in it, ruts his hips into the sheets and grinding his arse into Harry’s face.

Harry has to move one of his hands down to squeeze at his cock, arousal getting the best of him. He slides his tongue in and starts fucking his arse, mouthing at him and thrusting inside, Louis goes crazy with it. Rolling his hips into his face and letting out closed mouthed whimpers.

Harry can tell he’s not gonna last long, already at the breaking point. He takes his hands and keeps them spreading out Louis’ ass, fucking his tongue in and out. Louis reaches behind him and keeps his hand on Harry’s shoulder, digging his nails in and it feels like he’s breaking skin.

“ _Harry._ ” He sounds so wrecked, his voice breathless, still rolling his hips back and arching back onto Harry’s face. Harry lifts his face from his arse and sees Louis’ features scrunched up in pleasure, back curved and cock full, dripping onto the sheets.

“It’s okay, baby.” Harry reassures, he rubs one of his fingers over Louis’ hole, pressing the tip in and pulling it out again, tracing the outside of it. “I got you.” Louis scrabbles at his shoulder. Harry keeps rubbing two of his fingers over his damp hole.

“ _Nngh_.” Louis keens and lets out a breathy moan. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen something so beautiful. He lowers his head down and keeps on eating him out, flicking his tongue teasingly and fucking his tongue in and out.

Louis lowers himself back onto the bed, he lets out so many pretty sounds. He’s so desperate and dainty with his arse up and face down.

Harry smacks his arse a bit. Louis lets out a shout, grinding against the sheets making a mess of them, but Harry doesn’t particularly care right now. He takes the tip of his tongue and edges around Louis’ hole, it drives him ballistic he tries and fails to kick Harry in the back.

Harry dives back in, moving his head, fucking his arse with his tongue. Louis keeps on letting out choked sounds, about halfway through he goes limp, letting Harry take complete control. Harry eats him out like it’s his last meal. Louis’ reduced to weak whimpers, hands digging into the sheets.

“Do you wanna come?” Harry says, his mouth still on the arse, breath hitting his pink abused hole.

“ _Yes._ ” Louis says exasperated, like Harry’s not doing a good enough job at satisfying him. As if Louis hasn’t spent the last fifteen minutes moaning and squirming in Harry’s arms because he was getting his arse ate.

Harry delves back in, reaches one of his hands under Louis and starts playing with his balls, before pulling on his cock. It’s rock hard, leaking into his hand.

Louis moves so that his face is buried in the pillow, grinding into Harry’s hand and then back into his face. Louis lets out a string of moans that get progressively louder as his thrusts get sloppier and faster.

Harry presses his tongue in deep and keeps it in there, letting Louis ride his face. Louis’ body locks up and then a moan is wrenched from his throat, his back tenses up and his toes curl, Harry can feel the spurt of come landing in his hand.

Louis goes limp, his whole body lax and his breathing heavy. Harry gives Louis’ hole a quick kiss and then scoots up the bed until his dick is by Louis’ thigh

He leans down and kisses Louis. He ruts his hips against Louis’ thigh. Louis rolls his eyes at him and puts his hand on top of his dick, circling his finger over the tip of his cockhead.

Harry bites his lip and thrusts forward, the friction on his dick just enough to send him over the edge. He fucks down on Louis’ thigh his hand pressing at his tip, rubbing his precome all over his fingers. A couple more thrusts and a few lazy jerks from Louis’ hand and Harry’s coming all over Louis’ thigh and hand. He kisses Louis through it, groaning into his mouth as Louis wipes his dick off. Harry manoeuvres over so that he’s spooning Louis, nosing against his hairline.

Louis plays with the strings of come on his thigh, before curiously putting them in his mouth, sucking on his fingers. Harry’s eyes train his every movement.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Harry sighs, ducking his head into Louis’ shoulder so that he can’t see how much his come in Louis’ mouth gets to him.

“What was?” Louis still has his fingers in his mouth, pushed to the side of his cheek. He gives them a final suck and then slowly drags them out; a string of spit connecting to his lip and his fingers, then he just wipes them off on their sheets, like that wasn’t one of the most erotic thing Harry’s ever seen and he just witnessed Louis come his brains out.

“All of it.” Harry grumbles moving his hands across Louis’ body, sliding his hand down to his thigh, there’s still a bit of come left so he swirls it around on his fingers and then lifts his hand in front of Louis’ face.

Louis stares at Harry and slowly opens his mouth. Harry slides his fingers between Louis’ lips, watching as he hollows his cheeks, sucking the come off of them. Harry’s eyes go dark with lust, his dick twitching in interest.

Louis twirls his tongue around Harry’s fingers, delving his tongue in-between the two and licking around both of them. Harry pushes his fingers farther into Louis’ mouth, Louis closes his eyes and hums around his fingers.

After a couple more moments Harry drags his fingers out of Louis’ mouth. Louis lets out a little sigh and then snuggles himself into Harry’s chest, ready for a nap.

Harry curls his arms around Louis and rests his chin on top of his head, he blinks his eyes closed and revels in the fact that he has a beautiful boy that is totally into him in  his arms.

****  
  
  


Harry’s rash is completely gone by the next camp fire, and it feels _so_ good not having a constant itch on his bicep. He and Louis celebrate by going out at night and hiding away from the security guard, then running out to the lake and chilling there until they both got too cold to stand it.

Right now, he and the kids are having a water gun fight in an opening off the lake. They all help him fill up some water balloons and get the water guns in order before they start. He puts everyone into teams of three and then lines up the water balloons and guns in front of the split teams.

“When I blow my whistle, you grab whatever you can and then it’s game on, alright?” Harry pulls the whistle up to his mouth about to blow. “Play fair, okay?” All the kids nod their heads, anxious to start the battle.

Harry puts the whistle in-between his lips and brings his fingers up so that everyone can see them, he has three fingers up and then lowers one after each second, after his first finger go down he blows his whistle hard. Everyone goes running for the guns and balloons, they instantly start pelting each other. The air is filled with childish shrieks and shouts of victory.

The battle lasts longer than he ever expected until only one person is left standing, Daniel one of the oldest of the group, lets out a harsh battle cry as he pelts Lana with his last three water balloons.

Lana gives him a cold scowl and nearly tackles him before Harry intervenes, swooping her away from Daniel. “It’s just a game, Lana. Are you okay? Is anything hurt?” Harry asks, checking her for injuries, but she still just has a harsh scowl set on her face.

“Just my pride.” She grumbles out, crossing her arms and huffing. Harry’s so startled with her response that he lets out a laugh and once he starts laughing, her face breaks and she lets out a little chuckle.

Harry ruffles her hair, “That’ll come back in time.” He jokes and she huffs again, but this time it’s a bit more playful less _I’m going to murder Daniel._

The rest of the day flies by smoothly, Niall makes them burgers for lunch and everyone chews approvingly, giving him little thumbs up as their mouths are stuffed with a delicious burger. Harry can’t help but laugh at them, biting into his own. He definitely wishes he had a Niall at his house, no offense to his mum. He sends the kids home with a big smile and a full stomach.

When  he gets to the campfire it’s without Louis by his side; Louis had said that he was going to meet him there, too busy with hanging out with Zayn. Harry had just nodded his head and given him a goodbye kiss before Louis shoved him away.

The bonfire is booming by the time he gets there, the flames are high tonight and pretty much everyone has a beer in their hand. He goes over to the cooler and grabs a one for himself, opening it and taking a sip. He doesn’t spot Louis anywhere but he doesn’t worry, knowing that he’ll come sometime soon.

He hangs out with Jesy and Perrie, talking about their last two weeks together. “It’s always gets so sad when this happens, the last week is so depressing.” Perry pouts, her blonde hair in little braids cascading around her face.

“Yeah, it’s always very sad, but since we have this Sunday off we always head into town and do something fun,” Jesy explains, smoothing her hands down the edge of her blouse.

“You’ll have to come with us!” Perrie exclaims, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Yes! Oh my god, you and Louis would have so much fun together. You guys are so cute together.” Jesy word vomits, her eyes widening like she knows she said something wrong. Harry’s blushing bright red, because well, he doesn’t even know if Louis and him are together. Are they?

They haven’t really discussed it and he doesn’t know if he’d even get a straight answer out of Louis. He’d probably would just try and distract him with sex, and Harry can vouch for him and say that it would definitely work.

“You guys are together right?” Perrie asks, her eyes flicking from Jesy to Harry and then back to Jesy.

“Um, well, I don’t really know.” Harry squeaks out, not really knowing how to put it. He just blushes and takes a sip from his beer.

“Oh my god, poor baby. You’re totally in love with him too.” Perrie’s voice laced with pity. Harry almost does a spit take, but it backfires and he ends up swallowing the beer instead, it goes down the wrong way and he ends up coughing and heaving over. Jesy pats on his back, trying to get the coughs out of him.

Harry takes in a deep breath and coughs one last time. “I’m good, I’m good,” he reassures, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

“We’ll totally help you out on Sunday. Louis won’t be able to resist you.” They both reach forward and squeezes his cheeks. Harry rolls his eyes; he doubts Louis could ever be fully be wooed by someone else, but he appreciates the sentiments.

Louis shows up with Zayn a while later. Perrie and Jesy nudge his shoulders knowingly and he doesn’t know why he’s getting all bashful, a couple days ago he was face deep in Louis’ arse but it’s just the fact of maybe liking Louis a bit more than just _like_.

He takes another sip of his beer and decides not to think about it.

The rest of the night is dimmed by the thought of it, only slightly though since Louis tends to distract him from everything, even strange thoughts about relationships and what happens after this.

After the bonfire, Louis’ snuggly and drunk, he’s not able to form words other than the occasional curse word that Harry laughs at. When he does laugh, Louis just tries to shove him but then grabs his arm and pulls it over his waist so that he’s spooning him again.

Everyone decides to go to the closest possible mall on Sunday and shop around and then go see a movie. Harry just nods his head in agreement and plays with his fingers, he wasn’t paying a lot of attention since Louis was right behind the people he was talking to. He almost feels bad but then again, not really, Louis is pretty irresistible.

Sunday comes fast and Louis wakes him up by lightly patting at his face to the beat of the song he’s humming.

“What?” Harry say groggily, his eyes bleary from sleep. Louis puts his fingers to his lips, pushing his head back onto the pillow and makes a shushing sound. He keeps on patting his face until he’s satisfied.

Louis leans down and kisses Harry. Harry’s suddenly very much interested in what’s happening, he trails his hands down Louis’ back, squeezing his bum when he gets there. Louis rolls his hips against his hands, humming in contentment.

Louis drags his lips up Harry’s neck, sucking on a spot right under his jaw by his ear. When he finishes he finds his way back to his lips, he lets out a sigh and gives him a couple short staccato pecks before getting off of him. Harry’s left dazed, confused, and aroused on the bed.

“We’re leaving in about fifteen minutes, so you might wanna get ready.” Louis goes into the bathroom, fixes his hair and then bolts out of the door before Harry has the chance to utter a word.

When Louis’ words finally sinks in, he hops off of the bed and gets ready, not bothering on taking a shower and just getting into some clean clothes. He’s still partially aroused by the time he gets to the cars.

There’s two cars waiting in the front of the lobby. “Eh, made it just in time.” Liam greets and pats him on the back, “Was worried you weren’t gonna make it for a second.”

“Yeah, Louis didn’t wake me up until the very last minute” Harry grumbles, rubbing his eyes. He’s still a bit sleepy.

“That’s Louis for you.” Liam laughs and take another sip of his beer. “Is everything going well with you guys?”

“What do you mean?” Harry interrogates. His eyes flitting over him skeptically as if he’s uncovered a deep dark secret.

Does everyone think they’re together? Does that mean they are together even if they haven’t put any labels on anything? He’s got all the benefits of a boyfriend; sex and then the lovely cuddles afterwards. He supposes they are in a relationship, regardless if Louis is aware of it or not.

“I just. . .I don’t know, you guys look happy and stuff?” Liam scrambles for his answer, trying to not over step boundaries, his face scarlet red.

“Yeah,” Harry looks over to where Louis is climbing into one of the cars, he looks like he’s giving someone a bit of a hard time. It makes Harry smile, even though he really shouldn’t because he imagines whoever Louis is talking to must be terrified. Probably doesn’t realize that that’s just who Louis is. “I am.” Harry mumbles lowly, he doesn’t even know if Liam is listening anymore.

He looks around and sees that Liam isn’t even by him anymore, he probably saw his creeper stare at Louis and decided to let it be. Harry shrugs it off and walks over to where Louis is, and he’s right at the open door when Louis sees him coming, slamming the door in his face.

Harry stumbles back and furrows his eyes, Louis’ just staring at him with a gigantic smile on his face. Louis rolls down the window, “Sorry Curly, no more room.” He’s totally bullshtting because Harry can see one more empty seat, right next to him. Harry huffs.

“You look real torn up about it.” Harry grumbles, his face turning down.

“Oh, don’t give me that look.” Louis leans his arm on the open window, sticking his face out of the car. He makes a little beckoning movement with his hand, Harry walks up until he’s almost plastered to the car door.

Louis’ squinting up at him, the sun clearly in his eyes. He reaches his arm awkwardly down and pulls Harry in for a quick kiss. Harry closes his eyes and relishes in the warm feeling of Louis’ lips on his.

Someone wolf whistles off to the side, Louis breaks the kiss to glare at them and flips them off before turning back to Harry. “If you go sit in the other car, you might get something something later, okay?” Louis says suggestively, he bats his long, pretty eyelashes at him.

“Something _something_?” He raises his eyebrows and sticks his tongue in his cheek. Harry’s pretty sure he means sex, hopes he means sex, but he needs to be one hundred percent sure with Louis.

“Jesus, you’re an idiot. Yes, so go be a good lad and sit in the car and stay tuned.” Louis darts his head back into the car and then rolls up the window.

It’s as much as Louis’ going to give him so he walks over to the other car, a bit bitter that he won’t be sitting with his boy, but ultimately he can suffer a bit if it means he gets a little something something later.

The car ride is nice, it’s not as good as it would be if Louis was there but it’s nice. He’s with Jesy, Perrie, Liam and a driver who he didn’t initially know before but is now glad he’s met because she’s a really nice girl. The little road trip takes about an hour, but they make it with only one stop for petrol and snacks.

Once they get to the shopping centre, everyone decides to meet at the food court and get some food, then everyone can split up and go shopping. Harry decides on getting a Subway with Niall and then head to the table everyone is at.

“I can’t believe you got a Subway.” Harry says exasperated. Niall nearly bought out the whole restaurant, telling them to triple the amount of stuff they put on his sandwich, which was everything.

“Why not?” Niall’s brows furrow and he gives Harry this questioning look, like he has no idea that he’s a fancy chef.

“It’s just, I feel like since you’re this prodigy chef you would probably want something a bit, I don’t know, _gourmet_?”

“Just because I’m a chef doesn’t mean I can’t indulge in some fast food once in awhile,” he says as he takes a big chunk out of his sandwich, mustard collecting on the side of his mouth. You would never guess that this guy has been sent to a fancy culinary school in France.

Harry nods his head and unwraps his sandwich, everyone is gulfing up their food and talking with their mouths open. He looks around the table and spots Louis at the other end of the table, he’s got a McDonald’s burger in one of his tiny hands, gesturing animatedly with the other.

After everyone finishes, they all split up into groups. Louis goes with Jesy and Perrie who say something about needing to go into Victoria’s Secret. Harry ends up going with Niall, who had complained that some of the culinary back at the camp was crap and he needed some new items. They agree to meet up in a few hours to see the movie, then they split up.

Niall and him are looking at spatulas, when he gets the text. He’s showing Niall this spatula with a smiley face on it.

“But it’s so happy, Niall. Please, _please_.” Harry holds it up to his face and Niall laughs but is still insistently shaking his head no. He throws it back onto the pile of the others just like it and gives Niall an exaggerated sad face.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, he pulls it out and sees a text from Louis. His brows furrow, wondering what he could be sending him. He swipes right on his phone and opens up the message, once he sees the text he immediately shuts off his phone hoping Niall didn't just see that.

“What’s got you so flustered?”

“What? No, I’m fine just kinda hot in here, innit?” Niall gives him a weird look, but decides to not ask and Harry is very much appreciative. He’s pretty sure Louis just sent him a picture of himself in panties. Harry’s biting his lip anxiously, his fingers itching to look at the photo again, but he’s worried that someone might see it.

He chews on his lip and follows Niall around, awkwardly trying to distract himself. His phone buzzes again and he whimpers.

“Are you okay, mate?” Niall eyes him suspiciously, sifting through different types of pans. Harry honestly doesn’t see the difference but Niall seems set on finding a certain one.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna just go to the bathroom for a second. Yeah, um yep.” He pats his thighs and points to where the bathrooms are, then just walks off. He can’t explain to Niall that he’s trying not to get hard in public because Louis’ sending him nudes.

He practically slams the stall door, sitting down on the toilet and pulling his phone out of his impossibly skinny jeans. He scrolls through the now multiple pictures of Louis in various panties and the suggestive captions he sends with them.

There’s a smooth, light blue cotton pair with turquoise lace trimming. Harry can see the imprint of his dick straining against the thin panty fabric. The second is a pair of cheekies that are sheer in the back; Louis’ arse is facing the mirror and his hand was probably straining when he took the picture but it’s worth it for the view Harry’s getting. The final pair are wrapped around his hips in a strappy back, cheeky panty, it makes Harry’s mouth water and he subconsciously goes to relieve the pressure on his dick.

He quickly saves them all and locks his phone so that he can take a deep breath and try to calm himself down before he ends up wanking off in a bathroom to pictures of Louis. He’d never live it down if someone walked in on him.

Once he feels like he can control the strong will of his boner, he unlocks his phone again. The first text is him saying,

_do you like? ;)_

Louis must’ve gotten tired waiting for Harry to respond because his next one says:

_if you don’t respond I’ll just have to pick myself and I’ll get the ugliest pair in the joint_

Harry’s fingers are shaking as he types out

_they all look good. is this my something something?_

He hits send and wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans, he lightly hits his cheeks trying to get himself to think clearly.

_Who knows, you’ll have to wait and see ;)xxx_

Harry doesn’t know why he’s getting so overwhelmed, maybe it’s from the unresolved tension from this morning, but he feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t get his hands on Louis soon.

_You shouldn’t have sent those to me rn_

He’s not thinking, his fingers are just typing and he can’t entertain anything other than how hot Louis is right now.

_oh really ? how come_

He pictures Louis sitting in the Victoria’s Secret dressing room, biting his pink little lip and getting all hot and bothered. It’s driving him up the wall how much he wants to be right there. Wants to run his hands up and down his body until he’s squirming and moaning for Harry.

_now you’re all Im gonna be thinking about_

This must be what sexting is, he definitely can’t say he minds. Anything sexual related with Louis he can handle, but he prefers seeing him in real life and not just pictures.

_mmm really?_

Jesus Christ, what is Harry even doing. He’s sitting in a dirty mall bathroom stall sexting his sort of kinda boyfriend who’s sitting in a Victoria’s Secrets dressing room wearing panties. And that’s really how this whole thing started, a pair of panties being worn by a really hot guy who he is really, incredibly into.

_yeah you and your sexy bod_

_jesus you're incomprehensible, see you soon_

Harry wonders if he crossed the line but a couple seconds later Louis sends him three x’s and of everything that’s happened, that’s the thing that makes him bite back a smile and blush.

He turns his phone off after sending Louis a string of x’s and gives himself a couple minutes to redeem himself before he goes back outside and sees Niall.

Niall gives him another weird look when he exits the bathroom, but grabs the pan he wanted and place it in his cart.

Harry’s pretty much a mess until the movie, his head is up in the clouds and he’s constantly being snapped out of it the whole time. He’s sure his face is flushed and his lips bitten raw. His mind racing with Louis and Louis in panties and Louis doing stripteases, he wonders what he would look liked if he twerked; his bum would jiggle and his back would look fucking sinful. It’s really hard to get his mind out of the gutter when he’s gotten so deep already.

He can tell Niall is done with him. They are looking at cutting boards, Niall’s cart is already full and almost overflowing. He doesn’t know how they’re going to put all of that in the car. Every time Niall asks his opinion he’s spacing out, lost in his Louis induced state.

“Shit,” Niall looks down at his phone. “We have to head to the movie or we’re going to be late.” He quickly puts his phone back in his pocket and wheels his cart away from the cutting board section heading to the register. Harry runs up to Niall so that he’s right by his side.

“Niall,” He whines. “We can’t be late, we’re meeting Louis and everyone else.” Niall’s eye twitches.

“I know, I know” Niall says, wheeling the cart as fast as possible in the direction of the register. When they get to it they start piling on everything as fast as they can, their arms bumping into each other in the rush.

They end up getting to the movie right on time, everyone else is lining up to buy tickets and Harry could spot Louis from a mile away, his arse looks phenomenal in those jeans and he’s hitting himself for not realizing it sooner.

Louis’ talking to Zayn, he doesn’t want to disrupt them but he also wants to put his hand around his waist, which is something couples do, so he doesn’t know if Louis will slap him or not. He ends up fidgeting as he stands behind them, running his hands through his hair while they're in line for popcorn and drinks.

All of them take up the last row of the theatre, Harry ends up on the far left with an open spot next to him, praying and hoping Louis winds up sitting next to him but he can never be too sure.

The lights in the cinema dim and Louis still hasn’t sat down, he’s trying not to be too obvious but by the way he’s tapping his foot and playing with his bottom lip, it’s not working too well.

He actually starts focusing on the trailers, his prominent semi being fitfully ignored. He’s kind of lost hope by this point. Jane, a really nice girl, sat beside him awhile ago and he didn’t have the balls to tell her he was saving it for someone else. There’s no way Louis will sit by him now, so he dutifully accepts it and tries to relax. He can’t even remember what they agreed on seeing.

About a minute or so into the movie someone stifles their way up the aisle, Harry doesn’t pay attention to who, just keeps on watching the film. Then the figure leans over and tells Jane something, her eyes light up in the dark theatre and she hurries out of the seat heading down the row of people.

The person sits down in her seat and turns to Harry, whose veins thrum with excitement because _Louis’_ sitting next to him.

“She looked pretty happy about being next to you,” Louis comments, picking up Harry’s drink and taking a long sip out of it; Harry can’t even find himself to be bothered.

“What, are you jealous?” he whispers, still having a bit of decency. They are in a cinema after all.

“Psh, you wish. Just wanted to take your drink.” Louis takes another sip and makes a move to get up, but Harry grabs his arm trying to make him stay.

“Wait, c’mon please?” He’s practically begging, but he really wants to be by him right now. He wouldn’t be opposed to be a little cinema fun either.

“Promise you won’t try anything?” Louis raises his eyebrows. Harry swears he can read his mind.

“Um,” he says dumbly, not able to say no considering he really _would_ like to try something. Louis rolls his eyes and sits back down.

“Fine. I suppose, being next to you isn’t that _bad_.” He sets the cup in the holder and leans against the seat, promptly ignoring Harry and watching the movie.

Harry really wants to touch him, like really badly. He’s been out of his skin all day with the same thoughts, he thought it would be better when he got in the same vicinity of him, but if anything, his want has just grown.

He can’t help himself, he places his hand on Louis’ thigh and runs his hand down it. He can feel the taut denim under his hand, the firmness of his thighs, it feels fucking fantastic. Louis doesn’t make a move to remove his hand from his thigh, so Harry keeps stroking.

He hopes he can get him in the mood for a little rendezvous, wonders if he’s as wound up as Harry. Biting his lip, he moves his hand to Louis’ inner thigh, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh.

He wonders if he’s wearing one of the panties he took pictures in or if he’s wearing anything under his jeans. If Harry moved his hand up a bit he would probably be able to tell, his jeans are almost as tight as Harry’s.

Harry inches his hand up Louis’ thigh, high off of the thought of Louis and the arousal rushing through his veins. Louis clamps his thighs together, he looks up at Harry his face flushed and his eyes glassy. It’s crazy how just a bit of touching and he’s already so gone for it, gone for Harry. Fuck, if that doesn’t get his dick hard.

Harry skirts his hand up to Louis’ crotch, he massages his dick he can feel Louis hard against his hand. Louis seizes up, his legs squeezing together and his hands flying to Harry’s.

He first thinks he’s going to stop him but then he realizes that Louis’ rutting against his hand, his head thrown back onto the chair, his mouth agape in a silent gasp. He’s slowly grinding against him, trying not to move too obviously so not to draw attention. It’s the hottest thing Harry’s ever seen.

Louis keens and lets out a choked gasp, his head falling over onto Harry’s shoulder. He’s mouthing against his shirt, eyes squeezed shut.

Harry leans down and whispers into his ear, “You all good?” Louis’ face is still pressed into his shoulder, he’s not expecting a full fledged answer, just a curt nod and a bit of a squirm.

Instead, he gets Louis ripping his hand off of his dick, “Fuck you.” Then he’s up and off the seat, making his way down the aisle probably disturbing everyone in the cinema.

Harry’s not entirely sure what he did wrong. He thought that Louis was into it, but by the way he stormed off maybe he wasn’t. Shit, he must’ve completely misread the situation. The only reasonable thing to do is check if he’s okay, so he gets off his seat and goes to the bathroom, assuming that’s where he went.

He enters the bathroom and looks around, not seeing him anywhere. “Louis?” He walks into the room, checking the stalls. He gets pulled into one and then Louis’ standing there trying to maul his face off.

“Took you long enough.” He mumbles against his lips, already reaching for the button his jeans, trying to undo it. It takes him about five seconds before it all makes sense to him, Louis storming out of the theatre. He had wanted him to follow him, so that this exact thing could happen.

He quickly catches up, pressing Louis up onto the bathroom door. The kiss is messy, they’re both trying to be assertive and Louis’ not giving up his position. He tastes like popcorn and the drink he was sipping on.

His breathing is harsh and he sets his hands on Louis’ hips and squeezes. That’s all it takes for Louis to drop his little persona and go limp in Harry’s arms. He lets out a low moan and turns his head away from Harry’s mouth.

Harry turns him around, so that Louis’ front is pressed against the wall. They’re both panting, breathing ragged and filling up the empty room. Harry reaches his hands forward to unbutton Louis’ jeans, right before he’s about to reach down into his jeans he nudges his mouth against Louis’ ear.

“Are you wearing them?” His voice is ragged and low, hand almost shaking with the need to dip down and feel the scratchy lace.

“Of course not. I don’t wear them all the time.” Louis rolls his eyes, trying to pass as unaffected but it’s not working, especially with the way his hips are twitching up, trying to get Harry’s hand inside his pants already.

Harry whines and bites down onto Louis’ shoulder. He’s going to be really upset if Louis’ not wearing them, he’s still gonna rim the hell out of him and it’s not going to change the fact that he still has a squirming Louis in his arms, but he’s still gonna be a bit disappointed.

Harry gives in and reaches both his hands down into the sides of Louis’ jeans, peeling down the rough fabric, careful to not take off his pants too. He pulls the jeans off until they’re by Louis’ ankles, not looking up just quite yet. He leaves sloppy kisses up his leg, leaving Louis hot and squirming in his wake.

Harry pulls back to stare up at Louis’ arse, clad in the turquoise blue panties that he had sent him a picture of earlier today. Louis arches his back and shakes his bum a little so it jiggles in his face. Louis has a little smirk on his face, he raises an eyebrow at him. He’s testing Harry, wondering what he’ll do with a pretty little arse in his face.

Harry reaches up and smacks each cheek lightly. Louis turns his face, mouth open, and softly pants into his shoulder. Harry spreads  Louis’ cheeks and surveys the pretty cotton stretched over his arse. He presses it down between his cheeks, rubbing the blue cotton over his hole, feeling it flutter lightly.

Harry leans down and mouths over it, digging in and lapping his tongue repeatedly over Louis’ hole. He’s letting out soft moans that go straight to his dick.

Harry makes sure to use lots of spit, getting the fabric and Louis’ taint damp, working his tongue over the cotton in little circles. He sneaks his fingers by his mouth and removes the panties from Louis’ hole, sliding it over and to the outside of Louis’ arse, holding it there.

He strokes over his rim lightly with his fingers and dipping them inside shallowly, twisting his fingers before plunging deeper. Louis’ lets out a loud keen, curling his toes in pleasure, pressing himself further onto the bathroom wall.

Harry takes his fingers out and starts eating him out again. This time using more of his teeth, sucking on the outside of Louis’ loosened hole. He uses the tip of his tongue to trace the muscle, eliciting a choked groan from Louis’ mouth; his noises muffled from how he’s biting his lip, trying to keep them in.

Harry reaches his hand underneath Louis’ arse, playing with his balls and scooting up further to toy with his dick, sending him thrusting his arse back into Harry’s face and letting out wet gasps.

Harry holds onto the base of Louis’ dick, squeezing intermittently, loving the way he tenses up when Harry grips tightly. Louis tries to thrust his hips forward, until he’s about to come, then Harry lets go of his dick and Louis whines into his shoulder.

Harry runs his tongue back and forth over Louis’ hole, leaving him breathless and giving pitiful little whimpers, useless against the bathroom wall. Harry’s still playing with his dick, pulling his hand off whenever he feels Louis’ about to come.

After a couple more times of this, Louis’ shaking with the need to come. Harry can feel his dick painfully straining in his jeans but he wistfully ignores it so he can focus on Louis.

“Harry,” Louis moans, falling apart in his arms and it’s all Harry’s doing, he can’t help but feel a bit of pride swell up in his chest. “ _Harry,_ ” he repeats, body seizing up and convulsing as Harry jerks him off rough and quick, his hand blurring in the motion.

He lifts his face from Louis’ arse, leaves one little kiss on his perky cheeks before responding. “You about to come, babe?” Harry bites down on his arse, his teeth digging into Louis’ soft, plush skin. Louis lets out a loud shout and nods his head fast.

His hips start thrusting up into Harry’s fist, not getting the key friction that’s going to make him blow his load all over the bathroom wall. “Too bad, baby. You’ll have to wait a bit longer.” Just as Harry says it, he pulls his hand from Louis’ cock. Louis lets out a loud whine at the lost, fucking his hips up into the empty air.

Harry gives him a sharp slap to his cock that makes Louis bend forward, his head dropping in-between his shoulders. He licks over the faint bite mark he left on Louis’ arse, trying to sooth the pain.

Louis pushes his arse back a bit, encouraging Harry to keep on going. He has the urge to pull his mouth away too, but his baby is desperate for some kind of friction and he’s not heartless, so he moves his mouth back to his taint, his rim fully relaxed and a bit red around the edges.

He chuckles a little at the thought of Louis’ angry little hole just wanting to get his mouth on it. Louis must hear him because he makes a huffing sound and pushes his arse back on Harry’s face.

He smirks up at Louis, not able to see his face but he really wishes he could. Wanting to see the blissed out look on his cute face and his glossy eyes, it would truly look heavenly. He settles for going back to eating him out, this time more harsh, fucking in and biting onto any skin he can get a hold of.

Louis lets out a noise at every movement of his tongue, rutting his arse slowly against his face. Harry hums in contentment, loves eating his boy’s arse. He makes a grab for Louis’ cock, finding it and giving it a bit of a jerk.

Louis shudders, his back muscles flexing. Harry starts jerking him off at a fast pace again, this time moving his hand to the speed of Louis’ thrust.

Louis’ abs clench and his whole body tenses up, ready to come. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” he mumbles in a hushed voice, sounding absolutely wrecked and desperate, telling Harry in the hopes that this time he’ll actually let him come.

Harry abides to his wishes and keeps the pace, letting him build it up until his baby is clenching his hole and he lets out a cry that sounds like it’s wretched from his throat. Harry can feel the bit of come dripping onto his fingers.

He instantly relaxes on Harry’s tongue, even when Harry gives his spent cock a couple more jerks. Louis shudders again at the oversensitivity of his skin.

Harry pulls his face away, finally being able to take a breath, his senses tingling and his mouth and tongue sore from eating him out.

He quickly unbuttons his pants, relieving the pressure on his rock hard cock. He shuffles his pants down onto his thighs, his cock flying up out of the constraints of his boxers and curving up towards his stomach, angry and red, ready to come.

Louis’ panting on the door, still shivering through his orgasm. Harry starts jerking off his cock, biting his lip harshly, the friction is rough without any lube but he uses the bit of precome bubbling up on the head as a poor substitute. He manoeuvres his hand over Louis’ arse, grabbing a handful of his cheek and moving it to the side.

He thrusts into his fist, letting out shallow breaths as he squeezes Louis’ arse cheek. Louis shifts slightly, his arse now directly in front of his face. Harry groans and fucks into his hand, slowing the drag on his shaft, trailing his hand up his dick and playing with the sensitive head.

He pushes Louis’ cheek to the side to get a better view of his hole, Louis’ hole clenches at the slight draft on his still spit damp skin.

Harry bites into his lip as his body seizes up, he thrusts up one more time and then comes hard all over his hand with a loud groan, his orgasm ripping through him. He throws his head back in pleasure.

When he gets some of his senses back, he pulls Louis into his lap so that they’re facing each other, pressing his forehead against Louis’. After a couple more minutes of just panting into each other’s mouths and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes, clean up and go back to the movie. Watching it silently and twining their hands together, just being in each other’s space seems to be enough.

By the time the movie is over, Louis’ still feeling quite generous because he pulls Harry into the car and places him into the seat next to him. Thirty minutes into the drive, Louis’ fast asleep against his shoulder. His mouth parted and soft little snores escaping him. He looks precious, Harry just wants to bundle him up and never let him go. That’s not really a new feeling either, he realizes. He wants to keep Louis with him forever and ever, his chest tightens at the thought of this being over in a week.

The scenery in the car is blurred by how fast they’re going and he feels that relates to how he’s feeling right now. A rush of emotions that he doesn’t know how to control, because Louis makes him feel amazing and loved, even if it is his strange way of loving, it’s Louis’ way and that’s enough for him. More than enough really.

Louis snuffles in his sleep and curls up into Harry’s side. He puts his arm around Louis and trails his fingers up and down his side comfortingly, his heart seizes up and he feels short of breath. He decides then that this must be what love feels like and he knows that  in the morning when Louis’ rested and levelheaded he’s going to tell him everything he’s been feeling.

The thought doesn’t even feel terrifying, it feels a lot like coming home after a hard day at work and that makes his stomach flutter.

 

Except the next morning he doesn’t really get a chance to spill the beans, because Louis distracted him with sex, pretty and perched on his lap and waving a bottle of lube in front of his face. He fingered Louis until he was squirming and coming with his fingers balled tight in Harry’s night shirt.

After that, he plans to tell him after the bonfire. Telling him at night probably isn’t the best idea because he might get snappy, or if he totally rejects him then he’ll have to sleep alone, but he figures that whatever is going to happen is going to happen.

They’re sitting at the campfire, Louis in between his legs and Harry running his hands through his hair. Harry stops momentarily to take a sip of his beer, then hands it to Louis so he can have some too.

“I can’t believe this is our last campfire,” Liam says solemnly, taking a sad bite of his s’more. It’ll probably be one of his last s’mores until next summer. Harry doesn’t think about it, instead curling up into Louis, pulling him closer to him and nuzzling his neck, laying a quick succession of kisses there until Louis is squirming and beaming.

“Yeah, it’s a bit depressing. Only a couple more days of cooking for you guys.” Niall says, he walks from his s’mores to station to one of the logs and plops himself down onto the floor.

Harry immediately senses the stiffness in Louis’ body, his body tensing up against him and he’s not really smiling anymore. Harry frowns down at him, about to ask if something is wrong but then he wiggles out of his arms and moves over to rest his head on Niall’s shoulder.

He takes it as him supporting his friend when he’s sad, so he just smiles slightly and lets him get away with it. The rest of the bonfire is spent reminiscing about the best summer moments and it makes everyone laugh, but the atmosphere is also melancholic. The day when they all head home creeping into the conversation and leaving everyone depressed.

He looks over to Louis and sees him drawing something in the ground with a stick. He can tell Louis’ not comfortable with this conversation, he didn’t even butt in to correct Harry when he retold the alarm clock story.

He’s definitely going to tell him how he feels tonight, even if it kills him.

Apparently that’s not enough though, because Louis leaves the bonfire with Zayn and doesn’t come in until Harry’s fast asleep. Waking him up by his drunken stumbling and trying to nudge Harry’s arm open so that he can crawl between them.

Harry begrudgingly opens his arms and lets him curl up into him, cuddling his face into his chest and lets out a sigh of contentment.

“Missed you.” Harry mumbles, wrapping his arms around Louis and holding him there in the dark room. He’ll just have to tell him tomorrow.

Louis retaliates by pinching his nipples and turning over so that he’s not facing Harry. Too bad that Harry has a bit of a pain kink and getting his nipples pinched by a beautiful boy definitely doesn’t leave him in a sour mood.

He smiles into Louis’ hair and goes back to sleep, a stroppy boy in his arms.

****  
  
  


Louis is being rude. He’s not just being Louis the cute little menace that Harry loves, he’s just being genuinely rude and irritable and it’s pissing Harry off.

He’s been ignoring him for three days now and Harry doesn’t know what he did wrong, if he did anything wrong. They’ve only got four more days together and Harry wants to spend it cuddling up at night and professing his undying love for the boy but instead Louis’ ruining it by being a dick.

Harry doesn’t use that word lightly, but Louis is being one. He’s not even sure if he’s staying in their room anymore, they don’t sleep together anymore or talk, or anything sexual, which he would’ve been fine without but including being a dick he’s also being a little minx.

He doesn’t even know what he’s done to deserve this kind of treatment, he’s positive he hasn’t done anything and that Louis’ just being difficult to be difficult and if that doesn’t get his blood boiling he doesn’t know what will.

He understands if Louis is acting this way for a bit of weird strange foreplay plan, he’s fine with it because he’s actually into it, but that usually only lasts for a day at most. Not fucking three days without acknowledging his existence.

There’s an inkling in the back of his mind that Louis knows how he feels about him so he’s just ignoring him until they part ways and never speak again. He’s not that kind of person, he doesn’t hide from confrontation, he even likes it to some extent.

He likes communicating and putting everything on the plate, then deciding whether to take it or leave it. It gives him some closure and if Louis doesn’t love him back he’ll be able to deal with that, as long as he knows that Louis doesn’t feel the same.

Right now, he doesn’t know where he stand with Louis and it pisses him off. He wants Louis to open up, to tell him how he really feels even if that’s not who he is. From what he’s learned from Louis is that he buries his feelings and doesn’t let anyone get at them unless he trust them completely.

He gets that, and if he could get a hold of Louis he would tell him that he gets that, but instead Louis just runs away, literally. Every time they almost end up in a room alone together he sprints out or acts like he doesn’t see Harry and looks the other way. There’s smoke coming out of his ears from all the grief Louis gives him, he’s so lucky that he’s in love with him or he wouldn’t be able to stand this at all.

He stakes out the room, even if it means he has to stay up until one, he will wait for Louis to get back to give him a piece of his mind and his heart.

He really should’ve planned more ahead for this. He’d just assumed Louis would come in and Harry would just start talking and Louis would stay and listen, but clearly that’s not the case because when Louis walks in at two AM.

Harry just starts talking. He asks him why he’s ignoring him and Louis just walks out of the room, saying nope and closing the door behind him. That’s pretty much the breaking point.

He opens the door and stomps out of the room. He spots Louis walking down the hallway towards other rooms, and Harry jogs quietly to him.

“Louis,” he whispers, just loud enough for Louis to hear him but hopefully not loud enough to wake up the other people sleeping. Louis sees Harry running to him, his eyes widening, and he darts down the other corridor, getting away from him.

Harry narrows his eyes and keeps on chasing him down the different hallways, he’s trying to keep his voice low so he doesn’t disturb anyone but his patience is waning and he just wants to catch Louis and put a stop to this.

“Louis, stop it!” he says, almost out of breath. Louis stops in his tracks and spins around on his heel, marching over to him. He’s got his little hands are balled up into fists, his face angry. Harry’s ready though, been preparing for this conversation since day two of Louis being a dick.

Louis stabs his chest with his index finger, looking up at Harry like a disgruntled hedgehog, and if he wasn’t so mad he’d find it endearing.

“Stop following me.” His gaze is intense, he must think he makes his point though because he turns back around walking down the corridor.

“No!” Harry nearly shouts, his voice loud and echoing in the narrow hallway. He winces at the volume. Louis spins around and gives him an agitated look.

“Shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep here.” A voice calls from inside one of the many rooms, it sounds strangely like Niall’s but he puts that thought on the back burner.

“Leave me alone.” Louis grits out through his teeth, he’s practically seething and Harry can fucking relate.

“No,” Harry says, defiant. He walks over to him so that he’s towering over him; Harry feels giant compared to him, his anger taking over.

“That’s it, I’m coming out there.” Harry might be angry and irritated, but he’s not about to be pummeled to a pulp because of this stranger behind the door, he’s serious too. Harry can hear his angry foot steps heading for them.

“Shit.” Harry says. There’s panic in Louis’ eyes, as he frantically looks around for an escape. Harry spots a store cupboard two doors away, behind Louis. He grabs Louis’ hand and quickly pulls him to it. Louis’ trying to wiggle his way out of his grip, putting up one hell of a fight, but Harry could care less right now.

They get into the cupboard just in time, he hears someone slamming a door close and footsteps angrily walking down the halls. He’s got Louis pressed up to the store cupboard wall with his hand over his mouth, he tries not to think about the fact that his hand is almost as big as Louis’ face.

Louis has nothing but pure rage in his eyes, he looks like he’s thinking about choking Harry out. He doesn’t move it though because Harry could easily overpower him.

Louis bites his hand, Harry immediately takes his hand off of his mouth. His palm throbbing slightly, he shakes it out and wipes it on his pajama pants.

“What the fuck? Stop being such an dickhead.” Harry’s face is screwed tight in fury, he’s breathing hard through his nose trying to contain his anger.

“Well then stop being a fucking cunt.” Louis says, getting all up in his face. It gives Harry a bit of satisfaction knowing that Louis’ probably standing on his tiptoes so that he’ll be able to even reach Harry’s height.

“Jesus Christ, you’re unbearable,” Harry spits out at him, flexing his hands ready to stop Louis’ hands if he tries to slap him.

“Yeah, well you’re a shitty person.”

In the next instant, they’re making out. He’s not sure who started it, but he’s licking his way into Louis’ mouth and pushing his hands above his head, keeping him there.

The urgency is present and it’s like they’re fighting with their mouths, tongues clashing and Louis’ being particularly bitey but Harry can tell his demeanor is falling at the way Harry’s holding him up against the wall.

It’s all gone to hell when Louis whimpers, rutting desperately against his thigh. Harry runs his nose up the side of his face, leaving little kisses on his cheeks. He doesn’t know when it became so intimate but the mood has changed and now he feels like pressing Louis into nice crisp sheets and fucking him slowly and lovingly, because fuck does he love this boy.

He knows Louis’ never going to admit that he was wrong, but if he coaxes Louis into wanting to come with him, it might be enough. Harry sucks on Louis’ neck gently, enough to leave a mark but he’s not biting, just lazily sucking.

Louis clutches onto his back, letting out little moans as Harry presses him into the wall grinding into him.

“Wanna fuck.” Louis says into Harry’s hair, he’s squirming in his arms and his voice is breathy, desperate to be fucked. He calls it a success.

“Okay, baby, let’s head back to the room.” Harry moves a bit out of Louis’ space, but he clutches onto Harry’s shirt making sure he doesn’t move any further away from him.

“I’m not moving unless you carry me.” Louis looks at him, daring him to disagree, he’s got flushed cheeks and his lips are cherry red. He looks so fucking lovely.

Harry guesses he’s not as out of it as he originally thought, but there was no way Harry was going to do anything but carry him so he doesn’t mind. Harry lifts him up into his arms and Louis latches himself onto him like a koala. He rests his cheek on Harry’s shoulder, his breath hitting his skin softly.

“Don’t drop me.” He mumbles quietly. Harry holds back a chuckle, as if he would ever drop his baby.

“Never, babe.” Louis shifts to get a better angle and then starts kissing his neck, sucking and biting lightly. Harry has to take a deep breath to keep his focus on getting Louis into the room and not dropping him, because if does, he’ll never hear the end of it.

They get to the room a few minutes later, he almost got lost once but he made sure to correct his mistake before Louis found out.

Louis’ getting needy, he keeps on squirming in his arms and rubbing himself against Harry’s stomach, he can feel the thick outline of his cock against his stomach, thrusting up and down. It’s driving him crazy that he can’t do anything about it.

He plops Louis down onto the bed, he really missed the sight of Louis in it. He manoeuvres himself so that he’s on top of him and reaches his hand down to palm Louis’ cock. Louis lets out a breathy moan and arches his back into Harry’s hand.

“Where’s the lube?” Harry asks, already breathless at the sight of a needy Louis in his bed, moving around and trying to get Harry’s shirt off but he stops at the prospect of lube.

“It’s in my drawer, there’s some condoms too.” Louis gulps and dazedly points to where his drawers are. Harry’s off him in a second, searching for the lube.

“You never told me where you got the lube or the condoms.”

“I got them on Sunday at the mall. Don’t worry, Curly, I haven’t been holding out on you.” When Harry finds them he scrambles to grab a condom out of the hundred condom pack which...he doesn’t bother to ask about.

He looks over at Louis, blissed out, naked and jerking off his cock. He’s biting his lip furiously and his toes are curled. Harry bats his hand off of his cock, Louis whines at the lose of friction and throws his head back onto the pillow.

Harry moves onto the bed, sidling his way in-between Louis’ spread legs. He reaches for a pillow and places it underneath his hips, lifting them up so that Louis’ lower back rests on it. He moves Louis’ legs until they’re hooked around his hips, shifting a bit until they’re both comfortable. Harry runs his hands down Louis’ soft inner thighs, stopping when he gets to his crotch, but Louis’ squirming in his arms so he calls it a win.

Harry moves his fingers down to Louis’ cock, trailing them down the shaft. Louis whimpers at the touch and clenches his legs around Harry’s hips. Harry pulls his hand away, and with his other searches for the bottle of lube he had left somewhere on the bed. Once he finds it, he squirts some onto his palm and runs it over three of his fingers, until they’re slick with lube.

Harry traces Louis’ hole, rubbing the pad of his finger over it until Louis’ hole is lax enough for him to slip his finger inside. Louis lets out a choked moan, his body writhing around.

He thrusts his finger inside, searching for Louis’ prostate. Louis’ fingers are twisting in the sheets, his teeth digging into his lip. With Louis wiggling around, Harry slips in a second finger; Louis gasps wetly and turns his head into his shoulder.

“You’re taking forever,” Louis says, trying to keep his voice calm, but he’s panting and clenching around Harry’s fingers.

“Well, I’m so sorry that I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry says, sarcastically. He rubs up against Louis’ insides and Louis lets out a little whine. “Wanna spend my time on you.” Harry spreads his fingers inside of him, stretching him out for his cock. Because fuck his cock is really going to be going in there, he’s going to _fuck Louis_. Arousal stirs in the pit of his stomach at the thought.

“Well, maybe I like it a bit rough, Curly,” Louis says haughtily, looking up at Harry with his eyebrows raised and his cheeks flushed. Harry narrows his brows at him, furrowing his face up.

“That’s bullshit, you want me to take care of you.” He twists his fingers and thrusts inside of him particularly hard. Louis shudders at that, his haughty look faltering.

“How would you know? Maybe taking care of me involves some roughing up.” His voice is high, close to cracking, he’s panting his breaths shallow and quick. He’s already damp with sweat, the steamy room getting to him, his hair matted to his forehead.

“That may be true, but roughing you up isn’t the same as hurting you.” Harry says, rotating his fingers inside of him, idly. “Besides, I quite like preparing you for my cock.” He says nonchalantly, like it’s a passing thought. It’s not really though, because watching Louis roll his hips down onto his fingers like it’s his job and letting out little whimpers while he’s doing it, not to mention clenching down on them like he would on Harry’s cock, gets his cock hot and heavy just thinking about it. Especially, with the promise of his cock taking the place of his fingers soon.

“Oh yeah?” Harry takes his fingers out of Louis’ arsehole and stares at his fluttering hole, wet and open, ready to take him. Harry grabs for the lube and the condom, he puts the condom on the tip of his cock, before dragging it down, like he’s practiced multiple times in sex ed class.  After the condom is on securely, he squirts some of the lube onto his hand and then spreads it onto his dick. Giving himself a couple jerks before releasing his cock. Harry spreads Louis’ cheeks, thumbing over his hole and then rubs the head of his dick against it. Louis shudders, shifting his legs and pressing down onto his dick.

“Like the idea of splitting me open on your big cock?” Harry opens his mouth at the feel of Louis, when he finally presses in, the tight heat of him overwhelming Harry for a second. His face scrunches up and he lets out a low groan, his hips twitching into Louis.

Louis keens, his back arching and his head thrown back in the sheets. Harry makes sure to wait for when Louis’ ready, he sits back on his haunches, running his hands up Louis’ feverish skin.

Louis whines and grinds his hips back onto Harry’s dick, Harry takes that as his cue to start moving. He hunches over him, planting his hands on the sides of Louis’ head.

He’s got a nice view of Louis’ face, cheeks flushed and eyes glossy. He stares at the beautiful boy in his arms, dropping down to his forearms so he’s in better range to kiss him.

His back is curved as he starts ploughing into him, fucking deep inside of Louis. Louis’ hands find their way to his back, clutching onto his shoulder blades and Harry’s sure he’s going to have long scratch marks over his skin tomorrow. Louis starts letting out closed mouthed whimpers.

He’s alternating between slowly grinding his cock into Louis’ arse and, circling his hips at a fast pace, making Louis quiver and his toes curl up. Louis’ moans sound like heaven to Harry’s ears, his cute nose is scrunched up in pleasure as he tries to hide his face from Harry, which is very hard to do considering the position they’re in.

Harry loves feeling Louis clench up when he delivers a particularly hard thrust, his nails rake his back and he lets out a loud _nngh_ that has Harry’s hips stuttering. Harry rocks into him, his body falling into a senseless rhythm that has Louis falling apart.

Louis tilts his head up, puckering his lips in a silent ask for a kiss. Harry continues his thrusts as he leans down to accommodate Louis’ need. It’s not really a kiss, it’s just them breathing into each other’s mouth and teeth knocking together, but somewhere down the line their lips lock and Harry slows his hips down, pulls his dick until all that’s inside is the tip of his dick and then he pounds back into Louis. Louis almost shouts, his mouth falling open in a silent ‘o’ shape. Harry makes sure to keep at that spot, trying to manoeuvre his dick so that it’s hitting in all the right places.

Louis lets out a small moan, trying to hide his face into Harry’s shoulder, but he moves himself up onto the palm of his hands wanting to look at Louis’ face. After the three days of fighting and barely getting any time with him, he wants to cherish the little time they do have left and if that means they spend it fucking, then so be it. Besides it’s not like he’s going to complain, Louis feels amazing on his dick.

He just wants the faces  and sounds Louis makes, and the way he feels to sink into Harry’s memory and stay there forever. Louis looks back at him, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight. He’s the prettiest thing Harry will probably ever see, especially like this, blissed out from Harry’s dick. There’s nothing more beautiful than that.

Harry slows his thrusts, until his hipbones are digging into Louis’ arse, his cock as far in as possible, pressing deep inside of him. He leans down and places a quick kiss on Louis’ nose, Louis precedes to kicking him in the back.

Harry picks up the pace then, pounding into him with short, hard thrusts. Louis lets out whimpers, his noises sound much more high and breathy than before, closer to the edge.

Louis dislodges one of his hands from Harry’s back and wraps it around his dick instead, jerking it off at the same pace as Harry’s thrusts. His whole body tenses up, his hole clenching tight on Harry’s dick. Harry closes his eyes and groans at the pressure.

He opens his eyes and takes Louis’ hand off his dick, tightening his hand around his cock and jerking him with a tight grip. A choked moan falls from Louis’ lips and then he’s coming, his back arched off the bed and Harry keeps jacking him off for a couple more moments before he slides his hand off his cock, wet with Louis’ come. Louis jerks at the overstimulation, his chest raising up and down at an uneven pace.

Louis gulps up some air and Harry starts to pull out slowly, but Louis grabs onto his hip. “You can keep on going.” Louis slurs, his hand gripping loosely onto Harry’s hip and pushing Harry into him. Harry bites his lip and nods his head.

He holds Louis’ leg up with his other hand to give him a better view of his cock disappearing into Louis’ arse, his hole clenching greedily down onto his cock. Harry lets out a long groan, fucking into Louis a couple more times before he’s coming inside the condom. His face scrunching up as his hips stutter and he presses balls deep into Louis, keeping himself there as his orgasm runs through him.

When he’s finished he pulls out carefully, peeling off the lubed up condom and tying it up before placing it carefully on the ground, reminding himself to pick it up later. He falls over onto his side, pulling Louis closer to him still in his post orgasmic state. He closes his eyes and tries to calm down, his endorphins still coursing through his veins. The adrenaline of a really good fuck not quite worn off yet.

Louis is happy and sated by the time he’s done, his breathing almost back to normal. He sighs contented and rolls over onto Harry’s stomach, flicking and poking his nipples and any skin he can reach without putting in too much effort. Harry would usually try and get away from it but his body is still numb from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had, and _he fucked Louis_. Missionary style which means he got to see all of his sex faces and stare into his eyes and really connect with him. It was fucking incredible he can’t get over it, probably never will.

After a couple more minutes of silence, he turns over so that he’s face to face with Louis.

“You know, I’m not going to forget about you after this is all over, right?” Louis blushes and tries to get away from him. Harry knows he hit the nail on the head. He puts his hand on Louis’ back, keeping him right next to him.

“No, seriously. That wasn’t what this was about was it?” Louis looks down at his chest, avoiding his eyes at all cost. “Because if so, I’m totally in love with you, so you’ve got seriously nothing to worry about.” Harry reassures him, Louis finally looks up at him searching his eyes for some sort of lie, but Harry knows he’s not going to find any. He’s never going to forget about Louis, no matter what happens. “I’m going to call you everyday, we will skype and then get a flat in London together when you pass your A levels, then we’ll get married and grow old together.”

Louis cuts him off a sharp kick to his thigh, rolling over so that Harry can’t see the big smile on his face and the blush on his cheeks. “Of course I know that.” He mumbles, his face pushed into the pillow. Harry strokes his sides and smiles down at him. “Idiot.” He adds. Louis turns over and strains his neck to look up at Harry. Harry leans down and plants a kiss on his lips.

He falls asleep with Louis in his arms, and he has an inkling that in five years time he’ll still fall asleep the same way.

****  
  


The last day is bittersweet, everyone is hugging and holding back tears, refusing to let them fall; exchanging numbers and various social media sites, telling people to keep in touch. Harry’s not really paying attention to those people, doesn’t have the brain to think of other people when he’s got Louis in his arms.

Louis begrudgingly allowed Harry to put his arm around him while he says goodbye to everyone this morning and Harry loves it, Louis fits perfectly under his arm and it gives his stomach butterflies. He can’t stop looking down and watching his perfect boy under his arm, trying not to get emotional while saying goodbye to some of his best mates.

Everyone files out fast, pretty much gone by the forty-five minute mark, or everyone Harry and Louis knew at least.

Harry’s currently leaving kisses on Louis’ face, murmuring little declarations of why he loves Louis while he does it. Louis’ trying to act like he doesn’t like it but Harry knows the way he’s squirming around and scrunching his face up could only be from joy.

Harry puts his hand on Louis’ cheek, stroking his thumb lightly on his cheek. “Your bone structure is lovely, you should be a model.” It’s a thought he’s had a couple times, whenever he’s been staring at him for too long. Louis slaps his chest and snorts.

“Shut up,” He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, but Harry’s still stroking his cheek with a whipped smile on his face.

“No, I’m serious. You should.” After that, they just stare at each other for a couple moments in silence. Harry tries to memorize every inch of Louis’ face; his eyes flitting over Louis’s arched eyebrows, his beautiful blue eyes, and thin pink lips Harry could spend all day kissing.

He’s going to miss seeing his face when he wakes up. He knows that they’ll move in together soon enough and it’ll be everything Harry ever dreamed it’d be, because it’s with Louis. But he can’t help the clench of his heart when he thinks about not being around Louis for awhile.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Harry says, Louis blushes and looks down at his feet, shuffling them on the pavement.

“I’m going to miss you too.” Louis admits quietly. Harry’s face turns into a huge smile and he beams at Louis.

“I’m sorry what was that? I couldn’t quite hear it.” He jokes with him and Louis looks up at him indignantly, then starts batting at his chest furiously.

“You heard what I said dickwad.”

“I did. Thank you.” Because he knows whenever Louis does tell him how he feels that it’s a lot for him and he very much appreciates the admittance and the trust he places in him. He crouches down and scoops Louis up into his arms, hugging him tightly and inhaling his scent for the last time.

“I love you.” Harry says, his words slightly muffled by Louis’ hair. He knows he heard him though, his hands scrunch up on the back of his shirt and he curls that much further into Harry’s arms.They pull away after a couple minutes of just holding each other.

“Okay, see you later.” Louis says, getting into his car.

He says it nonchalantly but Harry has an inkling that Louis doesn’t like goodbyes. Nobody does, but Harry doesn’t care about everybody he cares about what Louis’ thinking and if his heart is aching the same way Harry’s is.

He’s purposefully not saying goodbye, because goodbye sounds like forever and they aren’t saying goodbye forever. They’re saying see you later, even if that means a couple of months, he’ll wait until he can see Louis’ sparkling face again.

He wants to say it too, but his throat is tight and crying was not on the agenda today, so he settles for waving goodbye and standing in the parking lot for a couple more minutes after Louis’ car is finally gone.

His whole body feels drained and he really wants to curl up into a ball and cry, which is strange because he’s not losing Louis. He’s going to see him in a month when he goes to University or whenever their schedules align perfectly so that they can meet up at a cafe or something, but he guesses that’s just what love does to you.

It makes you want to curl up in a ball and cry but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

 

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end then kudos to you! I can barely read 30k fics, so go you for making it this far!
> 
> Now please feel free to give me kudos, because they keep me going and if you're feeling extra generous please leave me a comment telling me if you enjoyed it and what you enjoyed they really do make my day, TRUST me! xxx :)
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://shitucute.tumblr.com)


End file.
